How Apples Fall
by panther1026
Summary: Some apples fall farther from the tree than others. Someone has a daughter who isn't as much like him as others assume. What happens when she's part of the story? not a great summary, i know
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter movies or books, but if i did that'd be cool. don't sue me.**

**just had an idea so i started writting, and i think it's pretty good so far. Let me know what you think. i love, love, LOVE reveiws, so leave me some; that'd be awesome ! **

**so, here u go and i hope u like it...R and R**

* * *

WHAT'S GOING ON?

He pulled out his wand as he headed down the dark street towards his house. The street was deserted for the night, and only the sound of his feet on the pavement broke the silence of the dark. A soft _'crunch'_ represented each step that took his closer to home.

He stepped onto the porch of a house that was not at all impressive, and looked around carefully. A muttered word and two taps of his wand opened the door, and he stepped in quickly, closing the door quietly behind him. The house was as silent as the street outside has been, just as he knew it would be. Breanna would already be in bed...or at least she should be.

It was this some-what paranoid thought that always made him go check. He strode quickly through the sitting room and up the stairs purposefully. There were two rooms on the upper floor and he turned to the left one. The door was locked, but a simple flick of his wand changed that and he nudged it open quietly.

There, on the twin bed, was her sleeping form. Lying on her stomach with dark hair covering part of her face, just as he could've guessed. He knew, of course, that she'd always be there, but these days it calmed him to be sure of her safety.

Her slender form stirred, as though she knew someone was staring at her, and he took his leave. He'd have to wake her up in an hour or two, but for now he could let her sleep. He left the door open; there was no point for it to be locked while he was home.

Going back downstairs, feeling much more at ease, he caught a whiff of something from the kitchen. A light was on over the stove and he opened the oven to see some of a casserole left there to stay warm for him.

Lifting the plate out carefully, he sat at the kitchen island in the middle of the room. Breanna knew him very well, he realized with the barest hint of a smile. Whatever their difference, and there were many, she was special to him.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, and his fork froze halfway to his mouth. He lowered it to the plate with a soft '_click'_ and rose from his stool. Hoping it was who he was expecting, he went to the door with one hand in his pocket, fingers loosely around his wand just in case. Sweeping his dark hair away from his face, he undid the lock slowly.

He opened the door to see a man his age standing before him. A few gray hairs spotted his otherwise sandy hair and his face looked pre-matured, but, despite this and his slightly tattered robes, he looked quite lively and awake.

"Remus," he greeted, stepping aside to let his 'guest' in.

"Severus," the other man said in much the same tone, sounding not at all excited to be there.

"You're early"

"Yes, Dumbledore wants us to leave here by muggle transportation, just incase... to be safe, you know."

"Oh, I see; I'll go get her then. Take a seat if you wish," he said quietly, leaving Remus Lupin alone in the sitting room while he swept off up the stairs.

Stepping through the now open door, he looked around. The room had the unmistakable touches that came with Breanna living there; a desk cluttered with books, quills, in and parchment, he clothes from the day before in a small pile by her bed, and an odd assortment of trinkets that he could only guess the use of. These were undoubtably things her friends had come up with, which mean it wouldn't be wise to investigate. Her friends were starting a joke shop, and going near things that they sent her was a bad idea.

"Breanna," he said quietly from near the door. "...Breanna..." he repeated a little more firmly. Lupin's words were starting to sink in. 'Just incase'...incase of what? Was the area being watched? At this thought, he stepped over to the bed. "Breanna...get up...come on; wake up," he urged, shaking her lightly.

"Mmm...What?" she mumbled, rolling over under the pile of blankets. "Oh…hey, you're home...food's in the oven," she told him groggily with a sleepy smile before plopping back against the pillows.

"No, no, you need to get up; come on"

"Ugh, dad, it's 5:30 in the morning!" She complained, pulling the covers over her head.

"Breanna Hayley, you will get up and get dressed right now," he father said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

At this she sat up. Not only did she know that he meant business when he used her middle name, his tone meant something was up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding much more awake now.

"Get up and get dressed," he repeated, turning for the door.

"No, wait," Breanna insisted, scrambling to untangle herself from the sheets. She stumbled out of bed haphazardly and caught her father's arm. 'What's going on? Is something wrong' is something happening?" She questioned, standing before him in sweat pants and a camisole with confusion in her eyes that had nothing to do with being tired.

"Well that's a lot of questions," he said, with surprising patience. "Bre, get dressed."

Breanna started through the doorway after he'd disappeared down the stairs, blinking a few times before she came to her senses.

Jumping to action, she traded her gray sweat pants for loose, faded jeans. She pulled off her tank, throwing on a bra and digging around for a shirt. She grabbed a white, long sleeved shirt and slipped it on before pulling a black t-shirt on over that. Leaving her hair sleep-tousled as it was, she grabbed her wand and shoved it in her back pocket before running down the stars two-at-a-time.

"Alright, dad, what's— oh, hi, Professor Lupin," she said, startled as seeing her old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher standing in the room.

"Hello Breanna, and it's just Lupin; no professor."

"Right; 's going on?" she repeated, for what felt like the 100th time, looking between her father and Lupin.

"You'll be going with Remus – tonight," her dad told her quickly, getting right to the point.

"What!"

"He'll be taking you to the headquarters of the Order."

"The Order of the Ph—"

"Yes"

"Well...why? What's wrong with me staying here?" Bre asked, still looking confused.

"I won't be home enough anymore; just coming and going. You'll be better of there, and I stop by there now and then for meetings."

"So I'm just gonna be stuck there with a bunch of people I don't know?" she questioned, looking mutinous.

"The Weasleys are there," Lupin spoke up, finally, remembering that she got on with the twins very well.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Well, ok, but—"

"No buts; go pack," her father instructed.

Breanna opened her mouth as if she might protest, but shut it rather quickly before turning and going upstairs.

Once in her room, she kicked open her trunk and started to make things pack themselves with her wand. She was of-age now and found it quite useful to be able to use her magic all the time now.

As she packed away the things Fred and George had sent her, she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't honestly say she wasn't happy to know she'd be seeing them again, but she couldn't help feeling like something was wrong.

"_Locomotor Trunk_," she muttered, floating her trunk down the stairs ahead of her.

"Ready then?" Lupin asked when she joined them again in the living room.

"Uh…yea, I guess"

"Breanna eyed her father carefully, mentally trying to figure out if there was something else going on.

"You do as you're told, alright?" he said in an extremely fatherly way.

"Alright," Bre nodded.

Then, realizing it would be a while before she saw him again, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him tightly.

It was then that Lupin witnessed something he'd never before imagined: a moment of tenderness on Snape's part as he hugged her back. Hugging just wasn't something he'd every imagined seeing his old classmate going; it was too human for him. Of course, years ago, it had seemed to human for him to have a wife and a child but he had, at one time, had both.

"Everything's ok, right?" Bre asked softly.

"Yes," he assured her.

Breanna was the one to pull away and Snape looked down at her with fatherly adoration.

"Well, you better go," he said after a moment. "And I'd better not hear you've been misbehaving"

"Ok"

She then turned back to Lupin, who pointed his wand at her trunk and muttered something before picking it up effortlessly; he must've put a spell on it to make it weightless. He held the door open for her and she stepped out with a last minute wave to her father. Lupin hesitated in the doorway.

"Don't worry, Severus," he said quietly.

Snape simply nodded and watched silently as the door shut.

As Lupin stepped out onto the porch, Breanna was pulling a Black and Gray beanie on; it was unusually chilly for June this year.

"Alright then, come on, we have a train to catch."

"Yea...um...why are we using muggle transportation?"

"Well it's less conspicuous, see, in case anyone's watching. Plus it gives me a change to relax...and there's always the fact that you've only recently passed your Apparation test. It's a long way; wouldn't want you to get it wrong," he teased.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you insult my ability," Bre grinned.

"You do that"

They soon arrived at the underground and took a train to London.

They talked quietly about this and that at the beginning of the ride, but the next thing Breanna knew she was being lightly shaken awake by Lupin.

"This is our stop," he told her, just as they shuddered to a halt.

"Sorry I fell asleep," she mumbled, standing up.

"It's quite all right"

He led the way out onto the dim street and into an alley. He whispered something to Bre and, with two small 'pops,' they were gone.

* * *

**Well, there it is, hope you like it. PLEASE r and r**

**A/N: i'm not trying to take Snape out of character (so i really hope i'm not) but i'm trying to show another side of him...**

**see that little review button down there?...click it**


	2. Misconception and sweets

**Hey, here's the 2nd chap. thanx to you who did review. But i had quite a few hits, so if you read please review to let me know what you think, i'd relaly appreciated it.**

**Anyway, i made this chapter longer, but hopefully not too long or anything...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

MISCONCEPTION AND SWEETS

The next moment, Bre was standing next to Lupin in an open square surrounded by houses. They walked up to two of them, number 11 and 13. Shouldn't there be a number 12? Her question was answered, however, when Lupin wordlessly passed her a piece of paper.

**_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12 Grimuald Place._**

Before she couldn't point out that there was no number 12, it became obvious that there would be. Number 11 and 13 were slowly, invisibly, pushed apart and another house appeared between them; number 12.

They trudge up the dirty walkway to the gloomy looking house as Lupin took the paper back from Bre and lit it on fire with a tap of his wand; it was gone within seconds.

"Prof— er..."

"Just Lupin is fine, Bre," he smiled.

"Right; where are we?"

"Number 12 Grimuald Place," he said simply.

"Right, gottcha"

Grinning, tapped once on the door and pushed it open, leading the way into a dingy entrance way.

"We'll just leave you're trunk here in the hall, I'm not sure which room you'll be staying in yet," he whispered.

He led her through the hall and into the kitchen where a pump, kind looking, red-haired woman hopped up to greet them.

"Oh, Remus, you made good time! Come in, come in. The others are still in bed, but they'll be up soon enough" she told them, "I got up early to make sure someone was her for you,"

"Thank you, Molly," Lupin smiled, ushering Breanna into the room as well.

"Oh, Breanna, dear, so good so meet you. I've seen you before and heard all about you from Fred and George, of course they were quite thrilled to hear you were coming. They wanted to stay up to wait for you, but I put by foot down."

"Oh, yea! How're they?"

"They're fine, dear. Come on in and have a seat with me and we'll wait for the others."

Breanna sat at the table on a stool and looked around. It was a crude, stone room with a low ceiling but it felt kind of homey with the fireplace going all the same.

There were lots of questions in Breanna's head that she was bursting to ask, but, as the others weren't talking much, she decided to wait till later.

Mrs. Weasley made them some tea while they sat quietly and waited.

Bill Weasley woke up and rubbed sleep from his eyes. Rolling over, he saw his brother, Charlie, sitting up in the bed by the other wall.

It was in their mother's nature to start cooking as soon as hungry people showed up, so being one of the first people down to the kitchen got them the most food. So, since neither of them had ever slept in much, they took advantage of their mother's great cooking.

Both brothers rolled out of bed, Bill taller and slimmer while Charlie was shorter but more built, and headed for the door.

"Wait," Charlie said, stopping short, "isn't Snape's kid coming today?"

"Yea, so?" Bill answered boredly and not-too-happily.

"Well, shouldn't we maybe put shirts on then?" Charlie asked, gesturing to the fact that both he and his brother were only wearing sweat pants.

"Nah, it's Snape's kid; she probably automatically hates everyone like dear ole' daddy.

Charlie shrugged and trudged off with his older brother. Truth be told, they weren't happy about their new comer. Normally they were kind and welcoming to people, but anyone who was that closely related to their old Potions Master couldn't be fun to have around. They were sure that Fred and George had been having a go at them when they claimed to be friends with her. It did, however, see to be fact that she was in Gryffindor, but, still, apples don't fall _that _far from the tree. They could both remember being told about her coming arrival...

_"His **daughter**?" Bill asked, shocked._

_"I never even knew he had once," Charlie mused._

_"And she's coming here?" Bill groaned. He'd never gotten along with the potions teacher._

_"Well, I feel sorry for her," Ginny muttered. "Must be hard having him for a dad."_

_"Unless she's just like him," Ron argued._ _Despite the fact that they were in the same house, he didn't know her all that well since she was older. Actually, in all honestly, he and Harry hadn't wanted to know her; not when they got enough of her dad in one potions class._

_"She's actually quite nice," Hermoine said fairly. "Kina of quiet sometimes, but nice whenever I say something to her."_

_"Quiet? Nah," Fred shook his head._

_"Quite a mischievous one, she can be," George said._

_"Yea, we get along with her right well," Fred nodded._

_"Oh give us a break," Ron sighed, rolling his eyes._

_"We're serious, Ronnie"_

_"Yea; if you'd pay attention to things that weren't all about you, you'd know"_

_"Or if you simply gave her a chance," George suggested, smiling broadly._

_"Right; if she's related to THAT, then I don't want to know her."_

_"She's in Gryffindor, Ron; there must be a good reason," Hermoine scolded._

_"You've never spoken truer," Fred smiled, standing with his brother._

_"But now we're off to find out when—" _

_"— exactly—"_

_"— she'll be arriving."_

_With that, the twins trouped off, talking quietly._

_"They're kidding, right?" Bill asked, looking at his brother, sister, and Hermoine._

_"Dunno," Ron shrugged._

_"Never paid that much attention," Ginny admitted._

_"I guess we'll find out," Hermoine said brightly, ever the optimist._

"Guess she made it," Charlie muttered, pointing to a trunk in the hall, trying to stay quiet.

Bill nodded dully and they quietly descended the stairs to the basement that was a kitchen,

They stepped in and both stopped in surprise. They girl sitting next to their mother and across from Lupin was not what they expected when they thought of Snape's daughter.

If they were honest with themselves, they'd expected to see a young, female version of Snape. They wouldn't have been surprise, for instance, to see a sort of stocky, pale girl with greasy hair, a large nose, and cold, dark eyes.

As it was, they saw a completely different girl. She was petite and lightly tan with perfectly clean, layered dark hair, a well-proportioned nose, and beautiful, chocolatey brown eyes. She looked to be kind of short, maybe 5'5", and the boys could just stand there while she gave them a smile, which lit up her face. The only resemblance the girl had to Snape was her hair color. She was just undeniably cute, so she must've taken a lot after her mom.

"Oh, boys, this is Breanna. Bre, these are two of my boys; Bill and Charlie."

"Hi," Bill greeted hesitantly, still skeptical.

"Hey, how are ya?" Charlie asked, more friendly than his brother. He'd decided, now, that maybe Fred and George hadn't been pulling their legs before.

"I'm good"

"Good; how long have you been here?" he questioned, sitting next to her while Bill sat next to Lupin on the other side of the table.

"A few hours"

"Well, now that you're all starting to get up, I'll make breakfast, alright?"

"Yes, thanks mum"

"Do you want any help, Mrs. Weasley?" Breanna offered, staring to stand up.

"On, no, dear, it's quite all right"

"Are you sure? Cuz I can help"

"No, no; you just got here. Now, just sit down and I'll get everything ready," Mrs. Weasley assured her, pushing her back onto the stool just as there were two small 'pops' in the doorway.

"She's here!" Fred exclaimed.

"You're here!"

"I knew it! Told you I thought I hear something earlier this morning," Fred boasted.

"Oh, come off it; you did not," George argued. "You were dead to the world."

"Whatever"

Fred rolled his eyes and nudged past his twin to walk around the table and give Bre a hug.

"Told you she was our friend!" he said in a matter-of-fact tone to his two oldest brothers.

"Set the table, Fred, dear"

While his brother set the table, George gave Bre a one-armed hug and sat next to her at the table.

"How've you been, Bre?"

"Good; certainly haven't missed all the homework"

"Who does? At least we're in our last year"

"Yea, I'll kind of miss Hogwarts, though, in a way"

"I guess...not really, though...can't wait to get out into the world and...er...stuff," he finished hastily, having caught his mother's eye. He'd been about to mention the joke shop he and Fred were starting but stopped because his mother was less than keen on the whole idea.

"Ahhh, right; how long have you been staying here?" Breanna asked, changing the subject.

"Not long; just a couple of days," Fred answered, sitting down next to Bill.

"Oh...so where are we, exactly?" she asked, again, casting a quick look at Lupin, who merely grinned.

The most noble and Ancient House of Black, or some crazy thing like that," George answered.

"Err...right"

A few quiet moments went by and then someone came slowly down the stairs. They all looked up as Sirius Black entered the room.

Charlie's hand grabbed Breanna's shoulder, squeezing it in a reassuring way, and she looked up at him in surprise. He looked back at her and blinked a few times.

"You don't seem too surprised," he said, finally, nodding to Sirius who was now sitting next to Lupin, eyeing Bre carefully.

"Nah, my dad told me about him being innocent"

Charlie nodded and let go of her shoulder to take a drink of tea.

"Ah, yes, your father; great mean, he is," Sirius said with obvious sarcasm.

Bill was too busy with the food his mother had just given him to notice Sirius's comments, Charlie looked some what surprised as his open hostility, and the twins glared at him. Lupin merely looked annoyed with his good friend while Mrs. Weasley gave a 'tut' in an irritated way as she handed Sirius his plate of food.

Breanna just chose to ignore him and his comment; it certainly wasn't the first time she'd heard things like that. She knew how her dad could be and, even though he had his reasons, she could understand how people could not like him for it. People just never seemed to get that she was her own person until they got to know her, which many people simply didn't do. She did love her father, but she often wished he showed people the other side of him so that they wouldn't automatically assume the worst of her.

"Now you just let me know if you want more, dear," Mrs. Weasley told her as she piled her plate up with food.

"Oh, this will be enough, I'm sure," Bre assured her.

"Well, she'll probably give you more anyway," George told her around a mouthful of eggs.

"Yea, she always gives us lots of food. Tryin' to make us fat, she is," Fred nodded.

"Don't think it'll work with you though"

"But you really can pack it away sometimes," Fred pointed out.

"Don't' know where you put it..." George mused, looking her over for a moment.

Breanna just blushed; she'd always been petite, which might've had something to do with her heart. It was weak because she'd been born premature; her mother had died shortly after giving birth. She'd been sick for a long time and, when she was younger, the slightest cough had gotten her dad worked up. Even now, he got nervous if she was sick or something.

"You both stop it and eat," their mother scolded.

Told you – making us fat," George whispered in her ear before he continued eating.

Breanna was about half way through her food when three other kids walked in. She remembered them as fellow Gryffindors Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine.

"Oh, hi, Breanna," the bushy haired girl smiled sleepily.

"Hi Hermoine"

"Hey"

"Hi Ginny; Morning Ron"

" Mornin'" He mumbled, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Ok," Fred said finally, when he'd finished. "Bre, George, you two finished?"

"Yea"

"Yep"

"Right, come on then"

Fred got up and George followed right behind him. Breanna hesitated but followed them after grabbing her hat, which she'd set on the table.

"We gotta show you some of our new stuff," George told her quietly as they went up the stairs.

* * *

The trio spent the rest of the day in the twins' room. Ron came in around noon with sandwiches and stayed to watch a Fainting Fancy demonstrated. 

Once Ron was gone, they started discussing some of the 'under construction' sweets. Some of the sweets, such as the Puking Pastilles and the Fever Fudge, got a little out of control, so they were trying to figure out how to fix them.

"I'd show you, but I don't' feel like puking my guts out," Fred told her.

"See, once you eat the first half, you can't stop throwing up long enough to eat the other half."

"I can see how that would be a problem," Bre nodded.

"Yea, we thought it might hinder sales," George agreed.

Mrs. Weasley came by later that evening and told them to go downstairs for dinner. Fred and George shoved everything under their bed hastily when she came and appeared perfectly innocent when she poked her head in.

"She still disapproves," Fred said quietly as they headed downstairs.

"Yea, threw out loads of our Extendable Ears yesterday"

"Not all of them though, but don't tell her that"

"She'd go ballistic...nearly had a heart attack when she caught us trying to listen in on one of the meetings..."

When they entered the kitchen two new people where there. Well, technically only one new person. Breanna recognized the old, hunched man as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He'd been their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the year before...but it hadn't _actually _been him; just an impostors, so she didn't _really_ know the man. There was also a young woman sitting at the table smiling at them when the entered. She had a pale, heart-shaped face and spiky, bright pink hair.

"Gonna introduce me?" She asked, looking expectantly at the twins.

"Oh, right; this here's Breanna. Bre, this is Tonks and that there's Moody...the real one"

"Hi"

"Hello, pleased to meet you," the young woman greeted cheerfully.

"Breanna... that'd be Breanna Snape, correct?" Moody questioned, both of his eyes focused on her.

"Uh...yea"

"Very well, then..." he muttered, still staring at her intently.

"Come on and have a seat," Charlie encouraged, pulling out the stool next to him.

Breanna smiled and quickly took the seat, glad for a reason to look away from the old man. Dinner was wonderful, thanks to Mrs. Weasley, and everyone chatted cheerfully...except for Sirius. He didn't seem to have much to say but he did spare a few dirty looks for Bre whenever she happened to look his way.

After dinner they remained in the kitchen talking until Tonks and Moody had to leave. They didn't say why, exactly, just mumbled about having things to do and whatnot. Arthur Weasley showed up a little while after they left and ate some leftovers. By then everyone was yawning sleepily and Lupin suddenly straightened up.

"Breanna, I'm sorry I forgot, you don't have a room yet..."

"She can stay in the room next to ours," Fred piped up quickly.

"Right, the one Tonks used; she isn't using it anymore is she?"

"No she isn't," Lupin nodded. "Sirius, is that all right?" he asked, feeling it appropriate to consult him since it was his house.

"Fine; whatever"

"Right then, I trust the boys can show you to it"

"Course we can"

"I'll get her trunk"

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "Last time you tried to levitate your trunks up the stairs you broke the banister while trying to race."

"Aw, mum, you can't tell us what to do, we're of—"

"Watch me!"

"I'll get it, mum," Charlie assured her. "I'm heading up anyway."

"Uh, hi, my name's Breanna and I'm 17; I'm capable of getting my own trunk up the stairs," Breanna said, unsure if she should be amused or annoyed.

Lupin snorted at this, trying to hold back a laugh while Mr. Weasley grinned and it even looked as though Sirius was fighting a smirk. Breanna saw this as a sign to be simply amused, so she slid off her stool and headed of up the stairs with her trunk floating along in front of her. The twins followed after her, mumbling about how their own mother didn't trust them and they were perfectly capable of a simple levitation charm.

Breanna went to her room and had the trunk stop at the foot of the double bed that was in the middle of the room. There was a closet and a dresser on the far wall and a small desk near the door. A little table sat next to the bed but, other than that, there wasn't much there.

"Night then"

Bre turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway with Bill a little ways behind him.

"Night"

"We're on the other side of you," he told her, pointing to the left. "The other room on this landing, besides the twins', is empty. Mum and dad are upstairs as well as Lupin. Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny are on the landing below this one. Feel free to get us if you need something."

"It might not be safe to go into the twins' room in the dark," Bill smirked. He'd decided that Breanna was all right. He'd heard her and his brothers during the day and she seemed to be quite the opposite of her father, which made him happy but guilty for having written her off before he knew her; he supposed she got that a lot.

"Yea, that's true," she smiled, understanding. Who knew what kind of things they might have accidentally left laying out.

They brothers nodded and went to their room. Breanna changed into gray sweat pants and a white camisole before flipping down the covers to get into bed.

"Nighty night," Fred said with a smile just as she was about to get into bed.

"Night guys"

"See you in the morning; bet we'll be cleaning," George mused, frowning in disgust at the thought.

"Probably, rest up"

With a last wave, the twins went back to their room. Breanna heard noise coming from their room for a few minutes before they went quite. The house, however, wasn't perfectly silent. Besides the snores that came from the rooms on either side of her and the sound of others going up to bed, she was pretty sure she heard something scuttle around above her. She wasn't too worried about that, though, as she hadn't been warned about anything.

The only thing that did bother her, though, was the thought of her dad being alone. If he was, indeed, at home, then he was all alone. There was always the chance that he was off doing something, but she didn't like that thought either. At least when she was back home she knew he was in good company when he was home. Now he was either alone or with evil people who did things that gave her shudders to even think about. The only consoling thought she had was that she's see him as soon as there was a meeting, which she hoped was soon.

* * *

**well, there u have it. ****New chap should be up soon...was this chapter a good length? **

**Please review to tell me what you think...just click that little butto down there, it's easy.**


	3. Kreacher and Cleaning

**Well here's the third chap. It's kind of long...but it was gonna be REALLy long, but i made it 2 chapters instead of one. So i'm just waiting for a few reivews and i'll put the next chapter up. I have a few more chapters written up, so the more you review the faster i'll update. : ) thanks for the reviews so far**

**PLEASE r and r**

**enjoy

* * *

**

KREACHER AND CLEANING

Breanna woke hours later to the dim morning light coming through her window. She groaned, knowing it was probably pretty early, and grabbed her watch from the table without rolling over. 8:24. Ok, it wasn't as early as she thought. She wasn't that sleepy, though, so she set her watch down and rolled over, fully intending to go downstairs because she was sure that someone would be awake by now.

However, she was met with a most unpleasant sight. Two large, orb-like eyes stared up at her, considering her suspiciously. This sight was startling at the very least and she couldn't help a strangled yelp as she leapt about a foot off the bed and scrambled to the end of it, getting herself thoroughly tangled in the sheets.

As soon as she'd yelled, she heard two pairs of feet dash to her room from somewhere below; Charlie and Bill were in her doorway within seconds.

"What's the—oh," Bill groaned, seeing Kreacher standing there, his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry we didn't warn you about him," Charlie apologized, making his way into the room, closely followed by his brother who glared at what Breanna now realized was an old house-elf.

"It's ok, he just scared me when I woke up"

"Yea, he has a habit of creeping around, don't you Kreacher?" Bill said accusingly.

"Oh, yes, whatever master says," he squeaked, bowing so low that his nose touched the carpet before muttering under his breath. "The nasty blood-traitor speaks as though I must obey him; filthy thing. If my mistress new, oh the shame...and who is the new one, Kreacher wonders..."

"This is Breanna, Kreacher," Charlie told him, slightly more patient than his brother.

Kreacher straightened up and merely smiled, as though he was very sure they hadn't heard him. His smile was more of a sneer and he kept it plastered on his face while he edged out of the room.

"That's Kreacher," Charlie said dully, giving Breanna a hand to help steady her while she untangled herself from the bedding.

"Right, and is he...er..."

"Crazy? Yea," Bill answered with a smirk. "We gotta keep him around, though, cuz he knows too much about the Order."

"Oh; too bad...sorry if I woke you up or something"

"Nah, we were heading down to the kitchen when we heard you. Sirius is the only one he listens to and that's only because he has to."

Breanna pulled on a light zip-up hoodie over her tank top and followed the older boys down the stairs

"Good morning," Mrs. Weasley greeted as soon as they walked in. Tonks was sitting at the table with her, looking rather tired, and so was Mr. Weasley.

"Morning mum"

"I'll start some food then, shall I?"

"I'll help you Molly," Tonks offered, standing up but looking half dead.

"Oh, no dear it's quite all right; you're tired"

"I'll help her," Bre said quickly, getting up from her seat next to Charlie and going around next to Mrs. Weasley. "What do you need help with?"

"Oh, well...I suppose the eggs, if you could"

"Course I can"

She wasn't sure if she should do it by hand or use magic, but as soon as she saw Mrs. Weasley pull out her own wand, she smiled; that way was much quicker. In hardly any time at all, there were eggs, bacon, and toast piled up on everyone's plates as they sat to eat. Just as Breanna sat down with the other four to eat, Fred and George walked in and helped themselves. Sirius and Lupin wandered in a little while and, just like the morning before, Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine were the last ones down.

"Morning Tonks, you're here early"

"Yes, well, I couldn't sleep and the food here's great," she mumbled, sounding slightly more awake.

Breakfast was a pretty quite affair and as soon as they were done Mrs. Weasley ushered them out.

"Go on and get dressed, we have cleaning to do. Hurry up now," she told them, taking their plates.

"Haha, have fun kids," Bill said while he and Charlie laughed.

"You could help too, ya know," Fred mumbled.

"Sorry, can't; I'm off to work"

"Yea and, as much as I'd love to help, I have to be off as well," Charlie smiled, not looking the least bit disappointed about missing out on the cleaning.

The twins trudged up the stairs in front of Breanna, grumbling about how they didn't think they should have to clean a house that wasn't theirs.

"And Sirius doesn't always help...just shows up now and then"

"Why the bloody hell is there a house-elf if he doesn't clean?"

"Exactly; if we have to put up with the little thing he might as well do some good"

Hermoine, who was behind Breanna, heard them and glared at them but chose to say nothing. Bre simply shook her head, remembering that Hermoine had tried starting up some organization to further rights for house-elves or something like that; maybe she hadn't given up.

Changed into khaki cargo pants and gray 3/4-length shirt, Breanna joined the other kids in the kitchen a little while later. She tied a bandana over the top of her hair and made a face of disgust as she eyed the store closets they were going to clean out.

"Right, anything that looks suspicious or expired, throw it out," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "Fred, George, and Breanna, you three take that closet over there, and the rest of you take this one here; I'm going to go through some of these other cupboards and see what's there. And do be careful."

Grumbling their understanding, they all set to work. Breanna had expected the cleaning to be pretty gross but hadn't counted on it being hard, but, in fact, it was. Some things didn't seem to want to be taken out of the large storerooms. Some, in fact, tried to scuttle back to their place once they were tossed in the corner, and these particular items required a freezing charm or stunning spell to stop them. And then, of course, there was Kreacher who like to lurk around and take things or try to distract them while they worked; he was always muttering angrily about how his mistress wouldn't want her things moved. When they yelled at him to get out he simply smirked and slunk out, only to creep back in minutes later.

Sirius, who was helping Mrs. Weasley with the cupboards, didn't seem to care when Kreacher caused Breanna to almost fall of the ladder she was using to reach the top shelves, only sending Kreacher upstairs at Mrs. Weasley insistence.

Breanna really couldn't figure it out. Sure, he probably didn't like her dad, but she hadn't done anything to him. She hadn't cheeked him when he made comments about her dad and she hadn't misbehaved in anyway. He seemed fine around the others, humorous and happy even, but he never had anything but dirty looks and wry comments for her.

"Oy, Bre, did you hear me?" Fred asked, waving his hand at her.

"Huh?" Bre looked down at him from the ladder and saw his smirk.

"Come on down; lunch"

"Oh...right"

Mrs. Weasley had made sandwiches and they all helped themselves. Everyone sat down at the table and Hermoine started in about school and classes and how hard it was bound to be, since it was their O.W.L. year.

"...And of course it effect what N.E.W.T. classes you can take..."

She paused there to take a breath before drilling Bre and the twins about which teachers required what marks.

"Alright, what about Potions?"

"Outstanding," Bre answered; the twins had long since tuned-out of the conversation.

"Oh, that'll he a tough one; are you still in Potions?"

"Yea"

Sirius snorted at this, earning glares from the twins before he even spoke. They'd liked Sirius very much before, but insulting their friends wasn't something they appreciated.

"Course she is, Hermoine. Ole Snivellus couldn't have himself looking bad; could he? He's the potions master after all; can't have his daughter get bad marks in his class—"

"I'll have you know," George butted-in rather loudly, finally fed up with Sirius and his comments. "That Breanna is very smart _and _she's nice, so do me a favor and shut it with your remarks."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Golden Rule, you know," Fred piped-up, trying to lighten the mood and show he agreed with his brother at the same time.

Sirius just rolled his eyes with a smirk and trudged off upstairs, most likely to spend the rest of the day with Buckbeak, the Hippogriff.

Surprisingly, Mrs. Weasley didn't scold her son. She simply told them all to get back to work.

"Gosh," George exclaimed when they were back in the storeroom again. "Doesn't be bother you, Bre?"

"Course he does"

"But you just sit there and take it"

"Not much else for it, is there?"

"Ugh!" Scowling, George got to work, throwing some things into the junk pile a little harder than necessary.

"He's right," Fred frowned. "He's being a right old git, he is."

Breanna shrugged and got to cleaning, not really wanting to tell the twins how much it really did bother her, especially when they were so upset as it was.

* * *

The next few days were mostly the same. Breanna usually woke up at the same time as Bill and Charlie and she'd help Mrs. Weasley make breakfast. The twins would be down next, followed by the other two Weasleys and Hermoine; whoever else was there would wander down in their own time. One morning Breanna asked why she never saw Percy around, and she immediately regretted it. Mrs. Weasley about burst into tears and Mrs. Weasley dropped his coffee cup and it shattered to the floor. This, of course, earned her a glare from Sirius while Charlie explained quietly, since Bill clammed right up and the twin's looked angry as they stabbed their eggs harder than necessary; she never brought it up again. 

After breakfast Mrs. Weasley would put them to work cleaning different parts of the house, all of which were just as difficult, if not more so, than the store closets in the kitchen. It was dull, tedious, work, but they were usually able to lounge around and do whatever they wanted in the evenings.

Other people came and went, some staying for dinner while others just dropped in for an hour or two. Lupin was usually there most of the time but, other than him, it was just Sirius, the Weasleys, Hermoine, and Breanna. Of course there was Kreacher, but he was becoming more and more annoying by the day.

Breanna was introduced to Mrs. Black on her third day at the house when Tonks knocked over a umbrella stand in the hall way. Mrs. Black had emerged, spitting insults at everyone she saw, and she made it a point to make an appearance any time someone talked too loud in the entrance hall, knocked something over, or rang the door bell.

So, needless to say, life at Number 12 Grimuald Place was far from boring and, save for a few occasions, it was really pretty fun. Breanna was, however, still keeping her ears perked for any mention of when the next meeting. She hadn't seen her father in about a week now and, unless it was Sirius making a rude comment – which she was really sick of by now– she hadn't even heard mention of him. Something could be wrong; anything could be wrong and she wouldn't know. He wasn't sending letters (not that she'd expected any) and she couldn't send them to him. Not only would she not know where to send them, since he might not be home, but Dumbledore had told her it'd be best not to try. He'd come around the second night she was there and told her and the other kids not to write too many letters if they could help it and they were to not, under any circumstances, to write anything concerning the Order in a letter.

'It's far to dangerous; you never know who's watching.'

That part had mostly been for Ron and Hermoine who very much wanted to tell Harry Potter what was going on. Dumbledore, however, forbid it and made them promise not to. He also advised them not to eavesdrop on anything the adults talked about, but the twins hadn't really taken that to heart; they always had an Extendable Ear on hand just in case, and whenever people from the Order showed up they made themselves inconspicuous until it became obvious that nothing secretive was being discussed.

It was Friday afternoon and they were all sitting in the kitchen eating some soup, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, when Breanna finally got what she'd been waiting for.

"We're done with cleaning for today, kids" — they all breathed a sigh of relief at this— "And we're having an early dinner so that you're all cleared out when the others arrive tonight. There's going to be a meeting and I better now find you on the stairs trying to listen," she told them, staring pointedly at Fred and George, who'd exchanged excited glances upon hearing the news.

"Why're you looking at us?" Fred asked, sounding shocked.

"Don't you trust your own sons?" George questioned indignantly.

"Yea, we're not gonna snoop around on the stairs"

"And if I even _think _you've got more of those Stretching Ears, you'll regret it," Mrs. Weasley told them, narrowing her eyes at the twins.

"It's _Extendable _Ears, mum"

Breanna realized immediately that this wasn't a very wise thing to say and she would've hated to be George with the look Mrs. Weasley was giving him.

"I do not care what they're called!" she exclaimed. "If I think you are using them you WILL regret it."

"Why, whattcha gonna do?" Fred asked, seeming unperturbed by her threat.

"Boys, why don't you go up to your rooms since you don't have to clean," Mr. Weasley suggested, giving them a look that clearly said not to provoke their mother.

"Right-o. Coming Bre?" George asked, standing up with his brother.

"Yea"

They headed up the stairs and the twins were snickering.

"If only she knew how many Extendable Ears we were able to save"

"You're not gonna use them, though, are you?"

"Nah, she's put a Imperturbable Charm on the door so we can't eavesdrop during meetings...dunno why she still insists on giving us dirty looks though..."

"But damned if we won't try to catch them talking in the hallway"

"Yea, she can keep dreaming about that one"

"We're of age; we should be able to know"

Breanna chuckled and shook her head. As much as she wanted to know what was going on, her dad had drilled her with how important it was to stay out after she'd tried to weasel something out of him; in hindsight it was pointless to try things like that cuz he wasn't one to let things slip.

Ignoring the twins' continued grumbling, she smiled inwardly. Her dad was coming that night and she was sure he'd at least come up to her room to see how she was doing. Maybe then she'd be able to find out if there was something to the fact that Sirius was unceasingly rude to her.

"Bre, you listening?"

"Huh...sorry, what?"

"Never mind...I've just thought of something," George grinned, pulling her into their room. "Something we're working on; you'll love it. It's a day dream charm..."

Fred grinned as well and followed them into the room, shutting the door. They then spent about an hour explaining and trying to rework their plan. They wanted to fill candies or something with a Daydream Charm so that kids could take them during class. With this topic, they were also able to poke fun at Breanna, who tended to daydream quite a bit now and then.

"Dinner," Charlie told them, poking his head into the room.

"Coming," the twins said over their shoulders as they put their things away, thoroughly unconcerned since it wasn't their mother.

"Whattcha doin?" Charlie asked, a smile tugging at his features.

"Oh nothing really; little bit of this and that, ya know"

"Come on, what's all that?"

"Nosey much?" Bre asked, heading to the door while the boys closed up the boxes.

"Yea; come on you can tell me. I won't tell mum"

" You better not!"

"Come on, let's go get dinner," Bre chuckled, pushing Charlie towards the door.

"Aw, you guys are no fun," he complained with a fake pout.

"Sure we are; carry me"

Breanna jumped on Charlie's back and he had no choice but to give her a piggyback ride down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Thanks of the lift"

"Do I get paid?"

"Psh, no"

"Fine then; you owe me. Next time you carry me"

"You're on, bud"

Chuckling doubtfully, Charlie sat and happily excepted the plate of food that his mother handed him. Everyone was there once Fred and George came down, but there wasn't a whole lot of talking. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around more than usual in a subtle way of letting them know she wanted them all to hurry up. Once their plates were clean she whisked them away and, with a flick of her wand, she had them washing themselves.

"Alright, up to your rooms now; go on."

Arguing only prolonged the inevitable, but the twins were able to argue so much that Moody, Tonks, and another man had come before their mother finally got them up the stairs. Breanna sat on the stairs listening to their bickering back and forth until she caught sight of Mrs. Weasley's angry face; then she high-tailed it up to her room.

Two small 'pops' announced Fred and George's entrance to her room.

"Ya know, if you were nice you'd apparate _out_side of my room...what if I was changing?"

"Then it would be a bonus for us," George said simply before flopping down on his bed.

"Honestly, why can't we be in the Order? We're of age," Fred complained for what seemed like the millionth time as he sprawled out onto her bed as well.

"Probably don't know enough or something, I expect. Plus you're still in school"

"Rubbish; don't you want to be in it too?"

"I dunno...I mean, sure, I'd like to help but I don't know what I could do"

"Well you want to be a Healer," George pointed out.

"Yea, they could use a Healer. No denying that people will be getting hurt, right?"

"I suppose...I dunno, and I'm not a Healer yet. Anyway, I suppose we're just to young."

"I hate it when people say that," Fred complained.

Breanna just shrugged and sat down on the bed with the twins. They started talking and kept on talking for hours. Breanna kept checking the clock but the hours just ticked by and they never heard the sound of people leaving; must've been something important.

Her eyes began to droop as the hours ticked away and she snuggled into where she lay, her head in George's lap.

"Tired bumpkin?" he asked, nudging her and grinning.

"Ya think?"

"Yea...see you in the morning then"

"Yea, ok...where's Fred?"

"Went down to Hermoine and Ginny's room...wanted to know if they'd heard anyone leave, but I doubt it. If they'd heard then we would've, too."

"Yea...well, night then"

They stood but George stayed standing there for a moment, looking awkward.

"Yea...night..." he said after a moment. Then, after much deliberation, gave Bre a quick kiss on the lips before mumbling something and hastily retreating to his own room.

Breanna stood there, shocked, for a few moments before changing for bed. Whatever that had been, he'd explain later or something. He really needn't have left like he did, though, because she didn't mind. She'd sort of fancied him for a while now. Fred had started dating Angelina after the Yule Ball, so George and Bre had been spending a lot of time alone when those too went off together. There was always Lee Jordan, but he wasn't around all the time. Breanna had gotten to know George a whole lot better and had developed a crush.

She pulled on red plaid pajama pants and a white beater before slipping under the covers into her warm, comfortable bed. She wanted to stay awake, but knew she'd fall asleep no matter what; she was beat. She just hoped her dad would wake her up anyway.

* * *

**well there u have it. Hope u liked it...review and tell me what u thought. The next chap will be up soon since it's already uploaded. **

**R and R**


	4. Don't Be Mad

**here's chapter 4. woo hoo! yea it's exciting. anyway, thanks for the reviews, but i'm still getting more hits than reviews...oh well. Keep 'em coming and i really, really appreaciate it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

DON'T BE MAD

The Order's meeting went much later than planned. Usually it took an hour or two, sometimes three, but this one was dragging on because monotonous details had to be worked out to perfection and there was much debate and argument.

Finally, well past midnight, everyone was satisfied with the plans and they slowly made their way out. Severus stayed to discuss some things with Dumbledore and was the last to leave.

"Please, do leave and try not to come again," Sirius mumbled as his long-time-enemy was finally heading towards the door of the kitchen

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously in the firelight.

"Oh I'm not leaving just yet, Black," he sneered before sweeping up the stairs, through the entrance hall, and up the staircase towards the room Molly had told him was his daughter's. _Stupid bastard. Who does he think he is? He knows I have a daughter here and I'm perfectly in my rights to visit with her. If only he wasn't in the Order, I'd hex him into oblivion. If only that wouldn't get me landed in Azkaban...actually, I'd probably be a hero because, well, it's Sirius Black. Ah, but Dumbledore would never allow it...dammit. Damn Black._

The lights were off and the door was only open a fraction. Quietly, he nudged it open and peered inside. There, lying curled up on her side, was Breanna. At the sight of her peaceful state, his sneer and angry thoughts left him. He entertained the notion of just letting her sleep, but he knew she'd have his head for not coming to at least say hello. Or, on the other hand, she might panic, thinking he hadn't come, and worry for his safety. Both options were unappealing, so he walked on silent feet to her bed, and bent over her.

"Bre...Breanna..." he shook her shoulder lightly and her eyes opened to tiny slits.

After a few moments she recognized who it was and she sat up.

"Dad! Hey"

"Hi"

She pulled he feet up to sit cross-legged and to give him a place to sit, which he did.

"How've you been?"

"Good...been doing lots of cleaning, but it's been fun."

"That's good...Molly informs me you haven't been misbehaving," he said carefully, eyeing her to see if Mrs. Weasley was just being nice.

"Nope, I haven't been"

"Good"

"Yea, we – oh! I left my book for Care of Magical Creatures at home...I think it's in one of my desk drawers."

"Alright, I'll bring it next time I stop in"

"Ok, thanks"

"It's not a problem"

"Yea...so how are you?" Breanna asked, looking her father in the eye seriously.

He eyed her shrewdly.

"Breanna Hayley, if you're trying to get information from me again..." he left the threat open.

"No! It's just...I dunno, it's weird not seeing you anymore. I just worry, ya know?" she told him quietly, not meeting his eye this time.

"There's nothing to worry about"

She snorted at this.

"I'm fine — Breanna look at me — and if I wasn't you would know. No one would leave you in the dark if something happened; no news is good news."

"Ok," she nodded and only felt some-what better.

"Have you finished your summer homework?" he asked, ever the teacher, doubting very much that she had.

"No, not all of it...maybe about half"

"I want that done soon"

"Yea..."

They fell into silence before Breanna remembered what she'd wanted to ask him so badly, feeling stupid for not asking him right away.

"Oh!"

"Yes?"

"Um...what's up between you and Sirius?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Just...I dunno...there just seems to be more to it than him just meeting you once and not liking you, so I've been wondering."

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, as though thinking how to put it.

"Yes, he and I...have never gotten along. We went to school together and he was friends with James"

"I knew it! That's why he says all that crap," she mumbled, more to herself than anything.

"What crap?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing"

"Indeed?" he raised an eyebrow at his daughter, clearly telling her that he knew better.

"Ugh, it's not a big deal," she said quickly.

"Yes, it's obviously such a _small_ thing that you found it very important to bring up..." he drawled, knowing better than to believe her feeble lie.

"It's just...I dunno. All he ever has for me is dirty looks and insults; just saying crap. He's got the twins not liking him and even Mrs. Weasley is more irritable around him than before"

"Indeed...and what does he say?" he asked, rising from the bed.

"Nothing"

"Oh, I see," he said quietly, turning and leaving the room.

"Dad! Where are you going?" Breanna asked, jumping up to follow him out.

"To have a word with the Wonderful Mr. Black," he growled.

"No; dad it's nothing"

"Oh, is that so? Then what, pray tell, has he been saying?"

Breanna opened he mouth and shut it without a word. No doubt the things he'd been saying would only anger him further. She knew he'd brush off the things Sirius said about him but, as of late, he'd turned his anger on her personally. According to Ron, Snape was mean to Harry so, judging by the things he was saying, Sirius was probably getting back at Snape through Bre. He'd harp on her any time she did something wrong and would find any reason to make a snide comment; Breanna just ignored him, although it was getting harder to do. She had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything back.

"That's what I thought"

With that he strode off down the stairs, silent as always, and Breanna hurried after him.

"Dad, come on, just ignore it," she said quietly, since they were in the entrance hall, and grabbed his arm.

"Breanna," he said, with surprising calmness, as he turned around. "Ignoring a problem does not fix it. Let. Go."

Breanna did as she was told but followed him anyway, doubting very much that what he had to say would 'fix' the problem.

When they walked in, only Molly, Bill, and Charlie were left besides Sirius. All four of them looked up when the walked in, and Sirius's look quickly became a glare while the other three looked confused and curious.

"I'd like a word, Black," Snape said in the 'I'm-so-angry-I'm-calm' voice that he was famous for.

"Well, say it and be gone," Sirius spat.

"Alone...please," he added, looking at the Weasleys.

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said quickly, ushering her two boys out of the room. She looked at Breanna, unsure, but decided to let her stay.

"You too, Breanna" he said, not even turning around or taking his eyes of Sirius.

"Come on, dear," Molly said gently, leading her out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind her.

"Is it smart to leave them alone?" Bill asked, looking at the door with a worried expression.

"Probably not," Bre mumbled, feeling miserable; she's caused a problem.

"It'll be fine," Mrs. Weasley said but without much conviction. "I'm going to check on the other children before going to bed. Bill you need sleep you; you have early...duty."

"Right," he trudged off up the stairs, casting one last glance at the kitchen door.

"Bre, you too"

"Fat chance," she replied, stubbornly, and sat down near the bottom of the stairs.

"Suite yourself"

She was gone a moment later, making the rounds by all the rooms before going to bed herself. Charlie sat down on the step next to her and nudged her.

"What's going on?"

"I asked my dad about him and Sirius; I wanted to know why Sirius automatically hated me, ya know? Well...he got pissed when he found out Sirius was saying crap...now I've made a mess of things."

"Nah, they're always arguing about something," Charlie assured her, surprised to hear of a protective/caring side of his old portions teacher.

Breanna nodded gloomily and listened to the muffled arguing coming from the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you want, Snivellus? Make it quick," Sirius said, tilting back in chair as if he were merely bored, his legs propped up on the table. 

"I'd like you to explain why you've decided to take our...misunderstanding out on my daughter?"

"Misunderstandings? That's what you're calling them?" Sirius asked with a bark of laughter.

"Answer the question," Snape hissed.

"Well hark who's talking!" Sirius said loudly, standing now as not to let Snape try to intimidate him. "It's Mr. I-hate-Harry-Potter-because-of-his-father—"

"Do not make the mistake of thinking your Godson in an angel, Black," Snape yelled, as to cut off Sirius.

"Oho, and I assume you're daughter is? Hah, she hangs out with the Weasley twins so I can only assume she's gotten into her share of trouble."

"I don't claim her to be perfect. But I assure you that Potter gives as good as he gets; back-talking, getting into all sorts of trouble. He's meddlesome and arrogant. He has no respect for the rules and he insults me, so the feelings there are mutual. What, I ask you, has Breanna done to _you_?"

Sirius was silent as this. The answer, of course, was nothing, but admitting that was admitting that Snape had a point. The sneer that now donned Snape's face told him he knew the truth anyway.

"Oh and what's this? You chose to taunt a innocent, young girl? Does this somehow make you feel big and important? Because I dare say—"

"And if Harry were innocent? You'd still hate him for the simple fact that he's James's son and my Godson. What goes on in this house when you're not here is none of you're bloody business!" Sirius roared.

"When it has to do with my daughter, I assure you that it _is_ my business. Now, she refuses to tell me what, exactly, you've been saying but I better not hear that it continues—"

"Or you'll do what?"

"Our differences are our own, Black," he continued as if there had been on interruption, " and I don't want Breanna in any part of it. I assure you that I dislike your Godson because he is a dunderhead who has no sense. Now, if Breanna misbehaves or disrespects you, do tell me and I'll take care of it, but, as that's not the case..."

"Oh and what'll you do? I'd love to know how you 'take care of things' at home. Maybe she gets a beating; a taste of what she'll get if she disobeys Voldemort, eh? I'm sure you'll be having her signed up for him as soon as she's out of school, hmm? Just like dear ole dad?" Sirius said quietly, knowing very well that he was pushing it.

"She will not make the mistakes that a once foolish man did; do not stereotype her," Snape said coldly.

"As what? As a Snape? Like her father and her grandfather, hmmm? Wouldn't want me to think she's like you lot?" Sirius said in almost a whisper.

Snape's eyes grew colder, if possible, and even deeper loathing filled his face. Sirius almost wondered if he'd gone to far, but just as Snape opened his mouth the door burst open and Molly stepped in, glaring at both of them.

"That is **enough**," she said dangerously. "Severus, you have an exhausted daughter who refuses to go up to bed until this is finished. And Sirius...shame. On. You! Breanna has been nothing but sweet since the moment she stepped foot in this house! How dare you openly insult her, without reason, for anyone to see. I must insist that it stops," —she paused to take a breath from her ranting (luckily Mrs. Black's portrait was nearby or she'd be screaming) — "you should be ashamed of yourselves...both of you should. Now, this... 'conversation' is over. Severus, say good night and good bye to Breanna; Sirius...I don't care what you do."

She looked from one to the other, daring them to protest, with a fire in the eye that said she'd keep on ranting if need me.

With a last threatening look at Sirius, Snape swept from the room. He thought he'd be going back upstairs but he found her on the bottom of the steps with Charlie Weasley.

"You should be in bed," he told her, a littler harsher than he meant to.

"Yea, ok," she nodded in a choked voice, not looking at him, and trudged up the stairs.

Charlie glared at his old teacher but, after a steely look from him, retreated up the stairs as well. Snape took his leave before Molly came through.

* * *

Charlie found Bill still awake and wanting to know what happened. Charlie told him what he knew, which wasn't a whole lot. He wanted to check on Breanna, but decided it might be best to leave her alone.

* * *

Sirius sat in the kitchen as the fire died and felt thoroughly chastised. He'd argued with Snape just because it let out pent-up frustration, but had to admit, although rather ruefully, that Snape had quite a good point; so had Molly. He should be ashamed of himself and, after thinking about it for a while, he was. 

In truth, Breanna hadn't done anything to deserve his disrespect. Mrs. Weasley was right; Breanna had been incredibly nice throughout her stay, even when Sirius was trying to bait her. That was, after all, what he'd been doing; trying to bait her into giving a cruel retort so he'd actually have something to be angry with. She must've known, but of course she would since she was Snape's daughter. Cunning was obviously a trait he'd passed on to her; damn him.

He didn't sleep that night. He couldn't get over the sick feeling that was now settled in his stomach. He'd loathed the fact that Snape was evil to Harry and here he was doing the same kind of thing. Although, as hard as it was to admit, Shape had had another good point when he said that Harry gave as good as he got; Sirius knew it was true.

When the fire was nothing but ashes, Sirius decided he'd have to talk with Breanna; at least change his attitude towards her.

* * *

Upstairs, Breanna couldn't sleep. He hadn't even said good-bye. The only words her dad had for her was that she should be in bed, clearly stating that he hadn't intended to see her to say good-bye; he'd intended to just leave. 

Even after what she'd said; she'd admitted that she was scared for him and he was just going to leave...without a simple 'good-bye.' Without a hug, or a maybe a kiss on the forehead and a reassuring word. Not even a 'be good.' What was his problem?

_I shouldn't be mad at him..._

Rolling to face away from the door, Breanna let a few stray tears fall. Her father always told her not to cry, at least not for him, but she couldn't help it. What if something happened and she hadn't got a last hug, or kind word? What if something happened and the last thoughts she'd had about him were mad ones?

_Don't be mad, don't be mad..._

It took a long time for her to fall asleep because of her worry, but when she finally did it was surprising that it was a peaceful sleep.

* * *

In another city quite far from London, a father sat in his sitting room feeling the weight of guilt on his shoulders. Pushing forethought aside, he grabbed quill and parchment from the coffee table and began to write.

* * *

**GoldenShadorFire, MG,Hakuyachan: **thanks for the reviews, i'm glad u like the story and the characterization of Snape 

**Ice-Queen:** I'm glad u like the story and the twins. I love them too; they're just awesome. :-D

**Mrs.Green:** It makes me happy that u like my character. :-) And bre and George...guess we'll have to see, huh? ;-D

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews, keep 'em coming! > the more u review the faster i update...**


	5. Reconciliations, Explanations and visits

**hey, here's chapter 5. whoop! i'm having fun writing this fic so hopefully ur having fun reading it...i was gonna make it 2 chapters but i didn't know where to split it, so i just made it one big chapter :-p**

**Thanks for the reviews so far and keep 'em comin. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

RECONCILIATIONS, EXPLANATIONS, AND LATE NIGHT VISITS

Breanna stirred the next day and curled up more tightly under her covers; she didn't want to get up. Bravely, she reached her arm out of the warmth of the blankets to grab her watch, almost dropping it in surprise; it was a little past noon. Then, after a moment of pondering, she realized it wasn't so surprising at all; she always slept a lot when she was upset or stressed out.

Not wanting to get up, but knowing she should, she rolled out of bed and padded barefoot to the door. Before she could reach for the doorknob, however, the door creaked open slowly, and two sets of eyes were peering in cautiously.

"Oh!"

"You're up!"

"Lucky devil; mum would never let _us_ sleep in" George frowned, pushing the door open the rest of the way.

"Course our dad — ow!"

George elbowed his twin hard in the ribs to shut him up from whatever he was going to say; Breanna was thankful — she didn't want to think about it.

"Anyway, mum just made lunch and wanted us to check on you"

"Right...er...can you leave for a second so I can change?"

"Oh...yea"

The twins went out of the room and Bre pulled on gray sweat pants and a black beater; not a whole lot better than her pajamas but she felt more presentable. The twins came back in while she pulled he hair up into a sloppy bun, not caring that stands fell out around her face.

"Done princess?" Fred asked, teasingly.

She nodded and followed them out.

"Been cleaning this morning?"

"Yea, the 'proper' dinning room," Fred answered dully.

As they entered the kitchen, everyone looked up but said nothing. Breanna plopped herself down next to Lupin, who looked down at her in concern. She gave him a little smile and turned only to see the same concern reflected in the faces of Bill, who looked very tired, and Charlie, who were sitting across from her. Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny were busy arguing about something and Sirius, whom Bre had half expected to have a comment to make, didn't even looked up; instead he was eating silently with his head down.

Molly bustled over with a plate piled with food and fussed over her.

"Oh, dear, you missed breakfast; you need to eat extra here for lunch then. Eat up; come on. I can get you more"

Smiling thankfully, Bre began to eat.

Ron and Hermoine finished quickly and, still bickering, retreated up the stairs with Ginny tagging along, telling them both how stupid they were being. George, whispering something to Breanna about wanting to get away from their mum so they wouldn't have to clean, told her to meet them upstairs when she was done before sneaking off with his brother.

The food was good, but Bre couldn't get herself to eat even half of it. Her mouth seemed oddly dry and she didn't feel like forcing it down. Staring down at he plate longingly, she jumped when a hand descended on her shoulder lightly.

"Breanna, you have to eat," Lupin told her quietly.

"I'm not that hungry"

"Sure you are," Mrs. Weasley argued. "You haven't had anything since dinner yesterday."

"Mum, I think she knows if she's hungry," Bill spoke up in her defense.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Mrs. Weasley snapped back.

"Actually, yea, I do," Bill groaned after checking his watch. "See you all later then."

He left without another word and Bre was still staring at a half-full plate.

"Really, thanks, but I'm not hungry," she said quietly. "Are we cleaning then?" she asked before Mrs. Weasley could protest.

She sighed. "Yes...and we've enlisted Charlie and Lupin's help; the cabinets in there are proving particularly difficult."

"All right"

"Go get the twins, will you? Ron and Hermoine can have the afternoon off, I think," she nodded. "They can't use magic and I thin it would be...er...safer if the two of them and Ginny stayed clear of the dinning room for now."

"Ron got attacked my some heavy, metal lock-box thing this morning," Charlie explained as he got up. "Nearly took his head off."

"Aw, why'd you have to come get us?" Fred complained loudly.

"You're mum told me to"

"You could've said you couldn't find us," he argued.

"Riiight..."

"Ugh, women," Fred grumbled angrily, stomping out of the room.

"Umm..."

"Angelina sent him a letter...she's upset that they can't see each other over the summer and she doesn't understand why he can't tell her what he's up to. He'd try making something up but he knows she wouldn't buy it."

"Oh"

They both seemed to realize that they were alone together again at the same time and George's ears went red.

"Erm...about yesterday..."

"It's ok," Bre assured him quickly.

"Yea?"

"Yea," she nodded, her own blush now creeping into her cheeks.

George smiled at this and closed the space between them before kissing her quickly. When she didn't step away he seemed satisfied that she was telling the truth and he kissed her again, this time longer as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You guys, mum's getting — oh"

"Oh!"

Breanna and George jumped apart to see Hermoine and Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Er..."

"About time," Ginny squealed before her and Hermoine giggled a little bit.

"It's a secret," Hermoine said honestly when George opened his mouth.

"Yea, cross our hearts," Ginny smiled, immensely pleased.

Both blushing profusely, George and Bre went down the stairs wordlessly and into the dingy dinning room where the others were waiting.

"What took you?" Fred demanded, still in a fowl temper.

"We were talking about you," Bre said simply.

"Only good things I hope," he retorted, unable to stay mad for at them for long.

"Maybe..."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "You've got your wands? Good; let's get to it then"

Breanna decided after a short time that it was a good idea to have the other three out of the room. Contents of the cabinets liked to fly out at you as soon as you opened the doors or maybe bite you when you tried to pick them up. Drawers seemed to what to fight to be opened and some simply refused to open.

"Here, we can take the back panel out and empty it that way," Sirius decided, getting extremely frustrated with a armoire who's drawers and doors wouldn't open.

Magic didn't seem to be working on it so he and Charlie had to manually pull it away from the wall, grunting with the effort.

"Shit!"

Breanna jumped and stumbled back so fast that she tripped; only Lupin's quick reaction saved her from falling flat on her ass. Huge spiders had scuttled out from behind the armoire and now scurried around the room.

"Sick...sick, I cannot deal with this...ew!" she kicked one that got to close and jumped onto the nearest chair while everyone else laughed at her; everyone besides Mrs. Weasley, who was also eyeing the things with disgust.

They quickly stunned the over-large pests and began tossing them into the waste bin.

"Oye, Bre, catch!" Fred yelled, flinging one of the hairy spiders at her.

"Sick!"

Forgetting that she was standing on a chair, she stepped back only to experience the 'no-stomach' feeling that comes with falling; only she didn't ever hit the ground. She turned to see Sirius face next to hers; his arms around her from catching her fall. She was taken aback; he was the last person she expected to catch her. She suspected that he'd like to see her fall.

Everyone else seemed surprised too. Fred froze, another spider dangling between his fingers, and his mouth was open a little. George and Charlie, who'd been doubled-up laughing, stopped and became quiet; Remus and Molly were both trying to hide a smile.

"Uh...thanks," Bre mumbled as Sirius settled her gently to her feet. He just nodded and moved back to the armoire.

Charlie was grinning cheekily, obviously resisting the urge to say something, while he watched Fred throw away a spider. He looked at Breanna and had to try hard to keep from laughing.

"Serious arachnophobia, so don't even say anything," she said quickly. He simply nodded and moved on.

She punched Fred in the arm and moved back over to the armoire with Lupin and Sirius, the only ones being nice to her at the moment.

After blasting off the back of the armoire, it was relatively easy to clean out. In fact, nothing inside seemed very odd or stubborn.

"How come it wouldn't open? This stuff doesn't look important."

"No, but it might be," Sirius said thoughtfully, examining a seemingly empty jewelry case. "With my parents, you never really know. Oh well, it's all getting thrown out anyway — Kreacher, get out of here!" he bellowed when the old house-elf sidled into the room, peering around.

"If that's what master wants," he replied quickly before bowing. "Oh if my mistress knew that I was taking orders from her eldest; he's no son of hers. That's what she says, so she does. How Kreacher hates obeying him."

Fully convinced that they couldn't hear him, like always, he stood with a grin and turned to leave.

"Wait! What's that you have in your hand?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"An owl came with a letter for the little mistress," he said with a shrug, "but if master wants Kreacher to go, then he will."

"Well, give the letter to her and _then_ go."

"As master wishes..."

Kreacher slunk over to Breanna and handed her a letter before scurrying out of the room. Breanna looked down at the paper and recognized the spiky hand-writing immediately. Feeling that this letter would be something she'd rather read in private, she folded it up smaller and shoved it in her pocket.

"Well, that armoire was the last of it," Mrs. Weasley said, breaking the silence. "We'll just get rid of these bags and we're done for the day," she decided, making the waste bins close themselves up before levitating them out of the room with Lupin.

When they came in Mrs. Weasley checked her watch.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon...an hour maybe. Go ahead and go upstairs to clean up or something," she told them, shooing them from the room.

"Bre, who's the letter from?" Fred asked when they were on the stairs.

"My dad"

"Oh...uh...we'll be in our room," George said quickly.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute"

The boys nodded and slipped into their room while Bre headed on to he room, shutting the door behind her. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it, staring at the folded parchment in her hands. Surprised and curious, she slowly broke the seal and unfolded it.

_BREANNA —_

_I hope you're well._

_I'll admit that I didn't leave with a proper farewell last night; I was, obviously, in a bad mood. However, that's not an excuse to take it out on you. Rest assured that nothing that happened last night was your fault. You're not to blame for anything Sirius said, for anything that was said last night, or for my, or Sirius's, anger. You've done nothing wrong. I'm sure you feel, and I agree, that you are owed an apology for last night. I am sorry for my end of things and if I could make Sirius apologize, I would. We can both hope that things go more smoothly the next time I stop in._

_I'll bring your Care of Magical Creatures book to you soon_

_Love –_

_S.S._

_Don't write back._

And that was it; short and...sort of sweet. It was to the point, which she expected, but she did appreciate it. While it didn't do a whole lot to east her worries, she was glad he'd taken the time to write to her. She stared at the word 'love' and smiled; it wasn't something he said a lot but she loved the word.

After reading it over again, she folded it back up and put it on the bedside table before getting up and going over to the twins' room.

They were sitting on the floor and taking inventory of what was in their boxes.

"Here," Fred said when she sat down to join them, pushing a clipboard and quill into her lap. "Be out secretary and write down what we tell you."

"Yes, sir," she saluted, posing her quill over the paper with mock readiness.

George smirked and he and Fred began counting their Extendable Ears.

"Ya know...you should make extendable eyes or something..."

"Hmm...that's something to look into...it'll be harder than the ears though," George mused.

They spent a little over an hour going through their boxes and taking inventory until their mother came up to get them.

"Now, dear, I trust you're hungry now," Mrs. Weasley fussed, ushering Breanna off down the stairs.

"Umm...yea"

"Good, good; come on then"

Mrs. Weasley rushed her to a seat between Sirius and Charlie.

"Fill up your plate now, dear; go on"

Bre did so, helping herself to a little bit of everything. She had seconds as well and was comfortably full by the time she'd cleared her plate the second time.

"Oh, have some more potatoes, sweetie," Mrs. Weasley insisted, scooping more onto her plate before going around the table to fuss over her husband.

"Ugh"

"Allow me," Sirius chuckled, helping himself to some of the potatoes.

"And me," Charlie added, taking the rest of them.

"Thanks; when I told her I was hungry, I wasn't _that _hungry."

"Well, you'll Charlie agreed.

Bre smiled sat back.

Once he'd finished eating, Sirius went upstairs to feed Buckbeak and Breanna excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Sirius," she caught him halfway up the stairs and he turned, looking surprised.

"Yes?"

"Umm...I just wanted to apologize for last night; I didn't ask him to talk to you, so whatever he said—"

"Breanna, no; no apologizing. Your father and I don't get along in the first place."

"Yea; I just wanted to know what the problem was between you and he kind of made a big deal about it."

"Hah; yea, I don't even know how it all started. Me and James were what he didn't like and he was what we didn't like; Gryffindor and Slytherin, I'm sure you know," he explained.

"Boy, do I"

"Yea, it started with glares and taunting and turned into hexing each other in the halls; we still just haven't let go of our resentment and I'm sorry you ended up in the middle of it... well, I kind of put you in the middle and that was wrong."

Bre just smiled and nodded, jumping when a cherry was thrown at her. They looked over the banister to see George.

"Dessert; come on"

Sirius assured them he'd be right back down and Bre went back down with George, who pecked her on the cheek quickly before they went down to the kitchen.

* * *

After that, things were more relaxed in the house without all the comments and glares. Sirius had no more dirty looks or rude comments, so the twins had taken to him again and Mrs. Weasley was no longer 'tut'-ing under her breath around him.

The next room to be cleaned was the sitting room that led off the dinning room. Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny were once again sent out because this room's occupants, too, like to fly off the shelves and needed to be frozen or stunned before they caused injury.

However, once that room was cleaned, Mrs. Weasley decided to give them all a few days off.

Hermoine took full advantage of this time to do homework, and Breanna, however ruefully, decided that she should do the same. The twins, obviously, wanted nothing to do with summer homework, so Bre joined Hermoine up in the library/study.

They only had one small problem of a book trying to bite Hermoine's fingers off, and, after that, Sirius and Lupin could usually be found with them, carefully inspecting books while the girls worked. The two men actually proved quite useful if the girls needed help. Having already done all the Hogwarts homework, the guys could usually help them out. Ron and Ginny wandered in and joined them once in a while, but Fred and George stayed away, disgusted at the thought of 'wasting their time.'

"Oy! Breanna!" Fred hollered before bursting into the library one day, followed closely by his brother.

"What?"

"Explain women to me," he demanded, pulling a chair over from the corner to sit right in front of her, elbows on his knees and chin on his hands, looking at her expectantly.

Hermoine snorted at this and Sirius and Lupin, who were trying to pry open a book that stoutly refused, turned in curiosity and amusement.

"Explain women"

"More importantly one women in particular," George explained.

"Your mum?"

"No! Angelina! She keeps writing mad letters to me; read this. Read it!" He shoved a parchment into her lap and she read it carefully, trying not to smirk at the names Angelina called him once in a while.

"Ok...what about it?"

"I don't know what to tell her! I can't tell her where I am and she won't believe we went to Egypt or Romania because she knows Bill and Charlie are back home. Now she thinks I'm lying to her cuz I have another girl or something!" he complained loudly.

"Oh...well I'll write her a letter and make sure she knows that's not true. Hmm...just tell her your grounded, she'll believe that."

"Hey!"

"Well, she will; she knows you're working on your joke shop and your mother doesn't approve"

"But we're of age," George pointed out.

"Hah! Sorry to tell you guys, but anyone who's met your mother knows she could ground Bill or Charlie if she really wanted to. Just tell her you're not allowed to have anyone over because you're mom went ballistic...then rant a little about how unreasonable she's being and how much you hate it because you really want to see her," Bre told him, thinking carefully. Fred and George getting in trouble was entirely plausible.

But you're here," George pointed out, surprisingly being the voice of reason.

"Yea, but I was here before you got grounded and your mom can't have me go home because she promised my dad she'd look after me for the summer," Bre explained quickly.

"Dang, you're a good liar, and quick too"

"Thanks; I owe you so much," Fred said happily. "And you'll write her that letter?"

"Yea"

Smiling like a mad man, Fred hurried back to his room, leaving George to take his unoccupied seat.

"So, who's got an owl I can use?" She asked.

"Fred will need to use mine," Ron told her. "Sorry"

"I'm going into London tomorrow, Bre, I can take a letter and send it out for you," Lupin told her before turning back to the un-opening book.

"Oh, thanks"

"Taking a break from your precious work, are you?" George asked with a grin.

"Yes, I can afford to, ya know, since I'm giving myself lots of time to get it done. When are you doing yours?"

"Night before we leave probably...but I was thinking we could copy some of yours"

"Ah...no, but I'll help you"

"Oh wow, you sounded so much like Hermoine just then," Ron said, sounding amazed that a friend of Fred and George's could say such a Hermoine like thing.

Grinning, Breanna wrote a quick letter to Angelina. It wasn't anything fantastic, but, after asking how her summer was going, she told her she should take it easy on Fred because he and his brother had gotten into a lot of trouble and Mrs. Weasley had come down pretty hard on him and they felt really stupid for getting caught and whatnot. She also assured her that there was no other girl and that if Fred had even looked at a girl twins she would've beat him up for her already.

That night, after a small dinner, everyone went to bed pretty early because Mrs. Weasley had announced that they'd start cleaning again the next day.

"Night then," Fred mumbled, trudging into his room.

"Night"

George, however, followed her to her room and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her firmly before kissing her. Bre smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth to him, trailing her hands up his arms. Being a beater on the Quidditch team certainly had its physical perks, and Bre had to admit that she very much appreciated what it'd done for George's physic. Her mind randomly considered that fact that Fred was probably much the same so she'd have to compare notes with Angelina. Trying not to chuckle because of her stupid thought, she buried her hands in his getting-shaggy hair just as there was noise at the door.

"Oh!"

"Hah"

"Brilliant!"

They turned abruptly and sat Fred, Lupin, and Sirius standing in the door way.

"Bloody hell," George groaned, letting go of Bre reluctantly.

"Close the door next time," Fred laughed.

"Er...Bre...I just wanted to know if you had that letter..." Lupin explained awkwardly, looking rather embarrassed. Sirius looked more like Fred: highly amused.

"Oy, what's going on?"

Bill and Charlie appeared then, looking curiously at the people gathered around the door.

"George was snogging Bre; brilliant, huh?"

Both men grinned and nodded.

"Ok, out, this isn't the cinema; nothing to see. Everybody out!" Breanna demanded and everyone dispersed; everyone besides Sirius. "What?"

"Your letter. Ole Moony took off with everyone else without it," he told her, snickering.

"Oh," Bre blushed and handed him the parchment; he left with a smirk but no comment.

Sure that she was very pink in the face, Bre changed and made a note to shut the door next time as she got into bed.

* * *

Sleep wasn't able to last that long, however, because someone was soon shaking her awake.

"Huh...what? S'goin on?" She mumbled stupidly before sitting up and seeing her father. "Oh...hi"

"Hello; I can't stay long but I brought your book for you."

"Oh, thanks"

He nodded and pulled drew up a chair with his wand.

"Has everything been ok?"

"Yea"

"And Sirius?" he asked casually, but she could see anger in his face.

"Good; we're ok now"

"Good"

"Look...dad...about the other day—"

"Ah, ah...I don't have much time"

Bre just nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Did you get my owl?"

She nodded.

"And I assume you understood it?"

She nodded.

"Then there's nothing to discuss and I simply don't have the time... Breanna, look at me," he sighed, using a finger to tilt her face up. "You've done nothing wrong."

"I know"

He was silent for a moment, gazing at her, and then his eyebrows rose. Surprise was etched on his face for a moment before his normal passive expression took over again.

"I'm fine Breanna," he said slowly.

"Yea I know," she said quietly, mentally cursing herself. Her dad didn't need a wand to read people and she knew that perfectly well, yet she'd just let him read her like a book.

"Do you?"

"Well you always tell me that"

Frowning, he set back in his seat and considered her. Breanna stared somewhere over his shoulder and wondered if he was going to say something anytime soon. She knew he couldn't stay long because he had to be off to a meeting...and it wasn't a meeting for the Order. He'd soon be changing his normal black robes for a different kind of black robe and a mask. She tried not to think about, though; she'd walked in on him wearing those once before and it freaked her the hell out.

"Is there any way that I can assure you that I am? Since you don't seem to believe it when I say it," he asked, sounding slightly annoyed but patient all the same.

Bre just shrugged. She'd known he was okay every night, or every other night, when she was back home, but now she was here and couldn't assure herself. She made the mistake of meeting his eye and his frown deepened.

"You can't come home, Breanna"

"I know, and I wasn't going to ask to," she said a little impatiently. It was annoying to have your dad be able to know everything you were thinking.

"And I don't know _everything_"

"Dammit, then cut it out"

He raised an eyebrow at this and she stared fixedly at the floor, trying to think.

"I assure you that I'm fine. Is it dangerous what I'm doing? Yes, but I'm perfectly fine right now. Can you take my word for it?"

"Yea," she answered quietly.

"Then don't worry too much, alright? I'll rest easier knowing you're not stressing yourself out; it's not good for you."

"I know; I'll try not to"

"Good. I really should get going then, unless there's something else?"

"No...oh, yea. I left my Charms notebook at home. I think it's under my bed...either that or in the study."

He rolled his eyes but nodded. "I'll bring it next time I come."

Breanna nodded and he rose from his chair, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room. She fell back against the pillows and sighed. While his good-bye had been better this time, she still wasn't reassured.

He was hard to talk to about things sometimes. Maybe it was because he was a grown and sure of what was going on and she was still young and unsure...or maybe he just pretended to be sure of himself. Maybe he was actually nervous but just didn't want to let her know. This thought did absolutely nothing to make her feel any better so she pushed it away. Of course he knew what he was doing or else Dumbledore would never send him. Yes; that had to be it.

Rolling over with a deep sigh, she tried to sleep. It sure was rough when you're dad was a sort-of Death Eater.

* * *

**well, there u have it. Hopefully it was good. should be another one coming in the not-too-distant-future. i'm really hoping i kept snape in character. So, what do u guys/girls think so far? R and R to let me kno**

**Mrs. Green: **thanks bunches. Yea...i was considering putting Bre with Charlie...but i thought it'd be kind of a big age-gap so George seemed a little better, especially since they were such good friends. So Charlie's more of a big brother/good friend kindda guy...i'm thinking up another fic that's gonna be Charlie/OFC cuz i like charlie...who knows

**GoldenShadowFire: **thnx. I was a littler uncertain about their confrontation, but i figured it had to come sooner or later because i didn't want Sirius to be a jerk the whole time cuz i like his charater.

**MG:** i'm glad u like Bre and George. Like i said, i was thinking of Bre and Charlie, but her and George seemed better suited. thanks for ur reviews

**IceQueen:** yes, definitely shame on Sirius. he's one of my favorite characters too, but i thought it would be natural for him to not like Bre at first, since he resents the fact that Snape is mean to Harry. but now i want him to be nice :) Yea, Mrs. Weasley is pretty awesome when she's motherly, huh? thanks so much 4 ur reviews.

**now click that button and review. :-D** **u know u wanna...**


	6. Harry News and Unclosed Doors

**Here's Chapter 6, how exciting! hah, anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far; they make me happy. **

**Ok...i'm unsure of this chapter. I can't decide it it's a bit choppy or not...but i needed to get Harry there before they left for school and stuff...anyway, let's hope it's good...the next chap it _really _good...or at least i think so. Anyway**

**Enjoy**

* * *

HARRY NEWS AND UNCLOSED DOORS

"Do you think she's awake?"

"How am I supposed to know? I can't see her face"

"But if she's sleeping-in again that must mean something happened..."

"Way to assume things; maybe she was up late last night"

"Yea, but that chair has never been there before"

"True...think Snape came by?"

"Got me; I didn't hear him if he did"

"Course, you never really hear him unless he wants you to, do you?"

"Are you two gonna stand there whispering all day?" Breanna asked, finally, after listening to Bill and Charlie in her doorway for a few moments.

She rolled over to see them both smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, we thought you were asleep"

"I figured as much," she mumbled, sitting up and stretching. She still felt kind of tired, but she didn't want Mrs. Weasley fretting around and making her eat tons of food again.

She rolled out of bed ungracefully and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up at the two guys in her doorway and saw Bill looking from her to the chair by her bed and back again a few times.

"Yes, he stopped by last night," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh...right...just wondering. Anyway, ready to go down?"

"Yea"

They trouped off down the stairs and the regular morning activity occurred in the usual hustle and bustle of people coming and going.

The next days were just as normal until one night quite awhile after dinner had ended. They were all still sitting around the kitchen table, talking and sipping Butterbeer, when Professor Dumbledore arrived, worry etched into the normal pleasant lines of his face. The normal twinkle in his eye was gone and he looked grave.

"Children, I must ask you to leave," he said in such a tone that even the twins didn't take a breath to protest.

As they obediently left the room and went up the stairs, people arrived at the door. Tonks, Moody, a man she'd met named Kingsley, a man she didn't know, and her dad all walked in together and hurried to the kitchen.

"What do you reckon that was?" Fred dared to ask; they were all in Ron's room.

"Dunno, but it even had Dumbledore upset," Hermoine pointed out fearfully.

No one could even hazard to guess what was going on, so conversation was sparse until a white owl arrived at the window, tapping at the glass.

"Hedwig!" Ron exclaimed, jumping up to let the owl in. Three rolls of parchment were tied to it's leg; one for each Hermoine and Ron and another for Sirius.

Hermoine and Ron ripped open their letters and Ron stared at his dumbfounded and Hermoine shrieked.

Fred and George snatched the letters from them and Bre read the letter over Fred's shoulder.

"Blimey, but...but how?'

No one said anything. How indeed.

"This must be what everyone's here for," Bre said quietly and the others nodded.

"But what's gonna happen?" Ginny asked, having taken the paper from George and read it quickly.

Again, no one said anything.

Hedwig hooted angrily and continued holding out her leg.

"He's downstairs!" Ron told her furiously when the snowy owl bit him.

She blinked her big eyes at the before fluttering off out of the room. Everyone fell silent, and, after a moment, there was a commotion downstairs and the murmur of voices.

They all turned as Hermoine screamed when a big barn owl swooped in over her head and landed on the footboard of one of the beds.

Breanna moved forward to take it's letter but it hopped away, refusing to let her touch its leg. She did, however, see whom it was addressed to.

"He's downstairs...downstairs," she told it, pointing to the door.

It didn't move.

"Come on"

Knowing it would be important, she carefully reached for the owl and coaxed it onto her arm. Ignoring Hermoine's insistence that she shouldn't, she exited the room and went down the stairs.

The door to the kitchen was open and she approached it quietly.

"We've got to get him out," she heard someone insist.

"How could Mundungas just leave the boy?"

"Shh!" someone hissed. "Looks like another letter."

She recognized the low growl as Moody, who must've seen her coming.

Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, still looking grave

"Erm...it wouldn't fly down..." she said uncertainly, aware of all the eyes on her. "It's for you."

Dumbledore nodded and took it, reading the letter quickly.

Just then, the door burst open and Arthur Weasley strode into the house.

"They want to expel him, Albus!" he exclaimed, looking disheveled.

"Yes, we know...I must get down to the ministry. I'll be back soon. Sirius, I advise you to answer your letter; ask Ron and Hermoine not to...he can know nothinf of the Order.

With that, Dumbledore swept up the stairs and out of the house silently. The other people in the kitchen started talking again and the owl on Bre's arm flew off up the stairs and, mostly likely, out the window upstairs.

"Breanna; upstairs"

Her head snapped up and she found her father staring at her pointedly.

"Er...right"

The door closed behind her as she hurried up the stairs.

"Well?" everyone asked, clearly assuming she'd have information.

"They're taking Harry out of his uncle and aunt's house," she told them, as that was the only new thing she'd heard. He'd told them in his letter that he was being expelled.

"What?"

"Yea, they're bringing him here and Dumbledore just left to go to the Ministry. I suppose he's going to try to get Harry out of trouble."

"But if there were dementors then he was protecting himself," Hermoine defended. "Surely he's able to do that."

Breanna just shrugged and they all turned when Sirius walked in.

"You aren't to write back to Harry," he said sullenly, which caused Ron, who'd been digging around for a quill, so turn around.

"Why not?"

"We've sent him a few letters already, Ron, and we can't tell him anything about the Order or about us bringing him here."

"So he _is _coming here then?"

"Yes, he is; in a few days. Everything will be fine, I assure you. Everything has been planned out"

"But he's being expelled?" Hermoine asked, sounding horrified.

"I don't think so. At lease he shouldn't be. Dumbledore is at the Ministry right now trying to sort things out. After all, Harry was just saving himself, and I'm pretty sure there's a exception to the Restriction of Underage Magic that says you can defend yourself."

Hermoine only looked slightly relieved at this and Rom sank into his bed.

"When's he coming?"

"In a few days, just as soon as all the details are sorted out"

Once it was obvious that he wasn't going go give out any hints at the Order's plans, they all drifted off to their rooms and went to sleep, the feeling of staying up and goofing around had left them for the night.

* * *

The next few days were pretty tense and it didn't prove easy for Ron and Hermoine not to write to him. Hedwig pecked at their fingers anytime they went near her without a letter, and she'd even taken a small chunk out of Sirius's finger when he'd tried to calm her down. As a result, no one went near her, and Ron, whose room she was in, only went to his room to sleep or toss food up to Hedwig and Pig (his owl). 

One night, without warning, Breanna and the twins heard shouting coming from Ron's room. The kids were all up in their rooms, because there was a meeting, and the three of them apparated to Ron's room so they wouldn't be caught on the stairs and accused of trying to eavesdrop.

"Ah, Harry, you are here," Fred beamed.

"We thought we heard your sweet voice"

"You shouldn't keep your anger in like that"

"There might be a few people 50 miles away who didn't hear you"

Harry still didn't look too happy, but he certainly calmed down enough to chat with Fred and George a little. Then, after a few moments, he seemed to just realize Breanna was there.

"Er...hi"

"Hey, how's it goin?"

"I've been better, but I guess I can't complain," he muttered.

They all turned when someone cleared their throat in the doorway and it was Breanna's dad.

"Hey dad"

"Hello, I can't stay long but I just came to make sure everything's going all right"

"Yep, everything's great"

"Good; is your homework done?"

"Most of it"

"Alright, I forgot to bring your Charms notes but I'll be sure to grab them before the next time I come, which may be a while. If there's nothing else..."

"Nope"

"Alright then, good bye and behave"

"Bye"

With a nod he left the room. Obviously, with a room full of so many of his students, he wasn't up for a hug, but Breanna couldn't really blame him. She knew for a fact that Ron and Harry probably would've dropped dead from shock, although Ron was getting used to the fact that Snape seemed to be nice to Bre.

He'd barely left the doorway when Mrs. Weasley came up and beckoned them downstairs for dinner. Bre and the twins apparated down to the kitchen and no sooner had they arrived when Mrs. Black started screaming. Apparently Tonks had knocked over the umbrella stand...again.

Dinner was a pretty cheerful affair; everyone seemed glad to have Harry with them. After dinner was a very exceptional time, because Sirius convinced everyone that Harry (and subsequently all the other kids, besides Ginny) should be told a little bit of what was going on. It was enlightening, but they already knew most of the stuff they were told from bits and pieces of conversation that Fred and George had picked up on the Extendable Ears. Regardless, they all went to bed with their minds buzzing. It was hard to fall asleep with the new news fresh in their minds as they speculated what, exactly, the Order was guarding.

* * *

Time seemed to fly-by after that. The kids weren't given any more information by Sirius or anyone else, but they had other things to occupy their time with. Mrs. Weasley wasn't relenting with the cleaning, so they often found themselves in various rooms cleaning. They did get a few days off, however, with which they were spending more and more time doing homework. The twins even joined them once, and Bre was getting frustrated because she couldn't finish her Charms work without the notes that her father had yet to bring, and the twins' notes were a jumble of scribbles that even they didn't quite understand all the time. There hadn't been a meeting since the night Harry had arrived, so he hadn't been around to give them to her. The twins assured her not to worry about it, saying that they certainly wouldn't have. 

Harry's hearing at the ministry came and went, and they had a small celebration when they learned he'd been cleared. Of course, as everyone assured him, they'd known he would be, despite all the worrying they'd done.

"Hah!" Fred yelled triumphantly after a big game of Exploding Snaps.

The twins, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermoine and even Bill and Charlie had all gathered in Bre's room and they'd split into teams for an exciting game.

"Alright then, out! Everyone out," Bre demanded once they'd picked everything up.

"What? Why; it's still early?" George complained as the other guys nodded.

"Girls night," Ginny said simply, smiling.

"That's right; out," Bre nodded.

"Girls..." Fred rolled his eyes and exited the room, closely followed by the others. George hung back to give Bre a kiss, and left quickly after Ginny made a noise and he heard her comment as he left.

"Let's get one thing straight; we talk about boys, but I do NOT want any details about you and George...no talking about if he's a good kisser or not, got it?"

"Got it"

The girls stayed up late, sitting around in their pajamas and chatting away about this and that. Despite that she was older than both girls, Bre found that she enjoyed Ginny and Hermoine's company. Perhaps it was because they were the only girls there who weren't old enough to be her mother, but she'd found that they were both fun people to be around; Hermoine more so when her nose wasn't in a book. They fell asleep early in the morning after an eventful night.

* * *

"Ugh...what time is it?" Ginny grumbled when someone was shaking her awake. She opened a bleary eye to see Bre standing over her, looking much too cheery. 

"9:00 if you must know, and I'm hungry. Up! Me and Hermoine want food and you must come"

"Fine"

Sighing, Ginny untangled herself from one of the sleeping bags that Bre had conjured up for all of them and followed the other girls out of the room. It was obvious that the older two were able to function well on small amounts of sleep while she, on the other hand, was going to be a little grumpy.

Hermoine and Bre led the way into the kitchen, where the others were already eating, and plopped down in seats while they chatted away happily. Mrs. Weasley gave them all food and a smile before going back to the oven.

"Get much sleep last night?" Charlie asked, knowing full well that they hadn't.

"Enough," Bre shrugged and Hermoine nodded while Ginny grumbled a few incoherent words.

Bre looked across the table and noticed the twins looking at her funny, so she just stared right back, tilting her head to the side to mock them.

George's eyes widened in realization.

"What'd you do to your hair?"

"Cut it...well, with magic...you don't like it?" she asked cautiously.

"No, I do...you look se— erm, pretty," he revised, after a look from his mother.

"Thanks"

"I knew something looked different," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It looks very good, dear...how'd you do it?"

"Well, Hermoine knew some charm so she taught me it. I was a little worried at first, but I think it turned out good."

"Oh, it did, sweetie; right?"

Everyone at the table nodded, eyeing her carefully. She looked even prettier; her once plain hair was now layered and it framed her face perfectly.

"Looks real good," Charlie nodded, finding her even more attractive. He momentarily found the thought of finding his brother's girl attractive was a bad thing, but then he shrugged it off. She was a pretty girl, so what? It wasn't like he thought of her 'like that'; she was just a friend.

"We were going to cut Ginny's hair, but I don't think she trusted us," Bre grinned, trying to get all the attention off of her.

"Well, maybe Bill will let you cut his hair..." Mrs. Weasley suggested casually.

"No, mum; not that I don't trust you, but I like my hair," he explained, rolling his eyes at his mother.

"Yea, it's beautiful. I've been meaning to ask, what kind of conditioner do you use to get that perfect shine?" Bre asked teasingly.

"Bugger off," he muttered, but a grin tugged at his lips. "Nice pants by the way."

Bre smiled cheerily and nodded. "Yea I know; they're great."

The other's laughed, seeing her pink pajama pants with monkeys on them. She wore them proudly, effectively ignoring what Bill meant as a playful jibe.

That day was a coveted no-cleaning day, and Hermoine once again retreated to the library to finish off the last of her homework. Harry and Ron went with her; both still had quite a bit to finish. Bre didn't bother; all she had left to do was Charms and that wasn't possible at the moment. The twins still seemed unconcerned, although they still had a couple subjects to finish up working on.

"Bre, did I ever thank you for helping me out with Angelina?" Fred asked as they sat in the twins' room.

"Yes"

"Well thanks again," he told her gratefully, folding up another happy letter from his girlfriend. "She's back to loving me, and who wouldn't? I can't wait to see her again...gonna need some alone time, ya know?" he grinned.

"Wish you'd give _us _some alone time," George grumbled.

"Erm...right; I'll go see what Ronnie's up to..." Fred grinned and left, his ears just barely pink.

"Didn't think he'd actually leave," George mused, turning to Bre where they sat on the bed.

She managed to raise her wand to lock the door before his lips claimed hers, and she wasn't thinking about much for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh," George groaned, pulling away. "This seems to happen a lot, huh?"

"Yea"

"What?" he hollered towards the door.

"Er...mum says dinner is ready... thought you'd rather me come get you," Fred said through the door before his retreating footsteps were heard.

George sighed and kissed her one last time before standing and pulling her with him.

"He's right, though, you know. I'd much rather have him get us than have mum burst in and then freak out and have dad give me 'the talk' again, or worse...she might give it to me herself. Ugh!" he shook his head in disgust as they headed down the stairs.

Breanna laughed and kissed him softly on the cheek, not caring that Harry and Ron saw as they were coming out of their room. Everybody knew they were an 'item' now so no one was surprised to see this happening anymore; even Mrs. Weasley seemed very happy with the couple.

* * *

The absence of Order meetings was starting to get on Breanna's nerves. Sure, her dad had come the one night of his own accord, but it hadn't happened since then and she wanted it to. Not so much for the fact that she wanted to be able to finish her homework, and more for the fact that she just needed to see him.

She'd confided her worried in Ginny and Hermoine and, while they didn't seem the least bit worried about Snape, they'd sympathized with her. They understood how she felt and would've felt the same way if it was their dad. But, as they'd both reassured her, they'd know if something was wrong. Just like her dad said: no news was good news.

Still, though, she was anxious for the next meeting.

It came about a week and a half before the start of term.

Breanna stayed in her room, laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling, even though she knew the meeting wouldn't be done for some time. She didn't want to be in a room full of people when it ended, though, because then her dad would make a hasty retreat as he had before. When she was alone, however, he stuck around and talked a little bit.

:knock:knock:

She sat up and moved to the door, only to have it open when she was halfway to it.

"Hey George"

"Hey...how ya doin?"

"Fine"

"Can I come in, or do you want to be alone?" He asked, staying in the doorway.

"Oh, no, come on in," she smiled, welcoming him in. After all, the meeting surely wouldn't be done for a while.

He grinned and tried to push the door shut behind him. It stayed open a sliver, however.

"Whattcha doing?"

"Absolutely nothing; just sitting"

"Doesn't sound to exciting"

"Nope"

George rolled his eyes and closed the space between them to pull her against him. He pressed their lips together and she opened her mouth to him, allowing their kisses to become more heated. They pulled each other closer, his arms around her waist and her hands in his hair and on the back of his neck. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, breathing heavily.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" he asked after a moment.

Bre shrugged.

"Well you are; you're beautiful," he whispered, as though making a complete revelation.

She blushed and bit her lip.

"And you're really cute when you blush"

She could feel her cheeks become hotter at this and George chuckled, tilting her face back up to him again. His hands slid down to the bottom of her shirt and pushed it up a little as they backed up slowly towards the bed. The back of Breanna's knees had just touched the edge of the bed when they heard something hit the floor.

* * *

**ooooo...kind of a cliffy! haha, i had to do it, sry. Review and i'll update really quick. I aleady have the next chapter written and it's getting pretty interesting... :-D whoop! so yea, Review, review, review!**

**ih8uppl:** thanks for reviewing! (keep those coming) and i'm really glad u like my story.

**Mrs. Green: **thanks tons! it's good to know that i'm pretty much keeping Snape in character; i try. Yea, i thought Bre and Charlie's relationship was good...and, yea, it's good for her to be close to more ppl than the Twins, and she has more friends later as well. Thanks for ur reviews!

**See that button down there? give it a click and type up a review, that'd just be awsome! woo hoo!**


	7. Like Father Like Sonhopefull not

**HEY! here's chapter** **7! yippy! sorry it took so long. I went on a camping trip and didn't have a computer becuase, well, i was camping. I meant to update b4 i left but got all busy and totally 4got! ahh! my bad.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please, please, please keep them coming! whoop!**

**R and R**

**Enjoy**

* * *

LIKE FATHER LIKE SON?...HOPEFULLY NOT

Last Chapter...

_His hands slid down to the bottom of her shirt and pushed it up a little as they backed up slowly towards the bed. The back of Breanna's knees had just hit the edge of the bed when they heard something hit the floor. _

They turned to see a folder laying on the floor that said 'Charms' on the front. Feet were next to it and they followed them up to see Severus Snape standing in the doorway. He looked murderous and, turning on his heel, swept from the doorway down the stairs.

Her mouth hanging open, Bre looked up at George and he looked absolutely horrified. She pulled away from him and hurried to the door, pulling her shirt down as she went.

Her dad was already at the bottom of the stairs and she dashed off after him and ran right out of the house behind him.

"Dad!"

"Get back in the house," he ordered without turning around or stopping.

"No"

He turned at this and she realized that she'd never directly told him 'no' before; at least not anytime she could remember.

"Get. Back. Inside"

"Dad, look—"

"What did I tell you?" he demanded dangerously.

"I know what you told me, but—"

"Then do it!"

"Dad it wasn't what it looked like!"

"Oh no? It looked to me like a boy had his hands all over my daughter," he said lowly.

"Well you make it sound like a horrible thing..."

"And it's not?"

"No, dad, it's completely normal. It's human attraction," she said, trying to sound reasonable but not sarcastic.

Snape was silent at this, but still seething.

"Get in the house— now"

"No, dad! What's the problem?"

"I believe the problem is quite clear," he hissed.

"No, it's not. I have a boyfriend, what's so wrong with that? I'm 17, it was bound to happen sometime, and he's not even my first boyfriend."

He clearly looked as though this wasn't something he wanted to hear about, but she ignored that.

"Ok, yea, you don't want to see me making out with my boyfriend, but you don't have to storm out when I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Well you've seen me; now go back inside"

Breanna felt like she'd been slapped in the face. '_Well you've seen me'_...what the hell is that? He knew she worried and needed to see him to feel better; she'd told him.

"What, you don't even want to talk to me now? What's the matter with you?" she asked impatiently, unable to hide anger behind annoyance.

"I come to see you and I found you headed for a bed with a boy; that's what's the matter. And a Weasley no less," he spat.

'_A Weasley no less'_!

"And what the hell's wrong with the Weasleys?" she demanded, almost yelling now. "They're amazing people, if you haven't noticed. They're nothing but nice and caring to me. Hell, Molly's practically claimed me as a second daughter! She's taking care of me, which is a hell of a lot more than you've been doing lately—"

She certainly hadn't meant to say it, and she wanted to take it back the moment it had crossed her lips, but in the heat of her anger it had just slipped out.

Perhaps it was from years of spending time around the Weasley twins, never knowing what was going to explode and fly at you, but she was able to dodge away from the hand that was aimed at her face.

They stared at each other: father and daughter.

Breanna was shocked beyond belief. Her and her father had argued plenty of times, but they'd never held grudges and he's certainly never, _ever_, raised a hand to her.

Snape stood horrified as he stared at his daughter. He hadn't touched her, but, if she hadn't moved, the back of his hand would've connected hard with the side of her face. _Dear God...I'm becoming like my father... no! No I'm not. _He turned his gaze to his hand, disgusted that his daughter had had to shrink away from it, just as he used to have to from his father. How could he do such a thing? How could he lower himself to be like someone he despised more than anything? How could he ever dream of hurting the only person who really mattered to him; the person he'd die for and kill to protect?

"Breanna...go inside," he said quietly.

"Dad...?" she said uncertainly, sounding hoarse.

"Go"

Without another word, Breanna turned and walked slowly back to the house. She hadn't noticed how far she'd run after her father, nor had she realized how chilly it was in the night air. She walked up to the door and there was a 'pop' behind her as soon as she creaked it open. He was gone.

Tears in her eyes, she closed the door softly behind her and tried to hurry up the stairs, only to find her path blocked my Sirius.

"Where were you?" he asked, sounding upset. "Why were you outside?"

She didn't trust herself to speak but she knew she couldn't brush past him. She just stared up at the ceiling and shrugged, hoping he'd take a hint and go away.

"...what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Uh-huh...what'd he do?"

She looked at him curiously and found that he looked furious.

"Your dad! He's the only person you'd leave the house to follow; what'd he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered, determinedly not blinking so that tears wouldn't fall from her eyes.

"...alright," he sighed after much thought. He moved aside and she hurried past him to her room, where she was thankful not to find George.

There, after shutting the door behind her, she collapsed on the bed and curled up under the covers. She pulled a pillow to her and cried, wishing she could take back the entire evening.

* * *

Bill and Charlie followed the twins up the stairs as they carried a tray of food. It was lunchtime and Breanna still hadn't shown face anywhere in the house, which had their mother fretting around about her. No one seemed to know what was wrong, although they'd heard Sirius tell Lupin that she'd been in tears the night before, and George had remained mysteriously silent.

"Alright, George," Charlie said, pulling the twins to a halt on the first landing. "What's going on?"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' us, Mr. I- have-nothing-to-say-when-there's-something-wrong-with-my-girlfriend," Bill chided, scowling at his younger brother. "What's the matter with her?"

George looked sheepish, and even Fred looked at him expectantly; George had gone to bed silently the night before.

"Erm...her dad sort of walked in on us last night..." he muttered.

"Oh God; doing what, exactly," Charlie demanded, feeling sorry for his bother as well as annoyed with him.

"Just kissing! I mean...I might've had my hands up her shirt — just on her stomach! Geeze, if he'd caught me completely groping her he'd probably have killed me right there. He looked like he wanted to, mind you...but he just left and Bre went after him. I dunno what happened, I thought it might be best if I stayed out of it."

"Probably a good idea...but, dang, I'd hate to be in your shoes..." Charlie muttered. He ran a hand over his face and didn't know what advice to give his brother.

"Ew! George!" Ginny appeared in her doorway, Hermoine right behind her, and was glaring at her brother.

"What! I didn't invite Snape to come in"

"Whatever, give us that food," Ginny snapped, taking the tray and heading up the stairs with Hermoine, both talking in low voices.

"Erm...right...let's go see what Harry and Ron are up to," Fred suggested, heading to the other room on that landing.

Ginny and Hermoine headed up to the next landing and knocked on Breanna's door. There was no answer so they tentatively pushed the door opened and found her sitting in a cushy armchair with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was still in her pajamas and she seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. She turned when they came in and gave them a small smile that she clearly didn't feel.

"We brought you lunch," Ginny said lamely as she and Hermoine walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks"

"Gonna eat it?" Hermoine asked.

"Probably not"

"Well I'll tell mum you did," Ginny assured her, trying to lighten things up.

"Good; I suspect she'd come in and force feed me if she thought I wasn't eating," Breanna said, trying to assure them that she was ok so they'd leave.

"So...we heard what happened last night," Hermoine told her cautiously.

"How?"

"Charlie and Bill pretty much cornered George and got it out of him. See, he was being quiet and didn't seem surprised when you never came down, so they made him tell."

"Oh"

"I can't imagine my dad walking in on me snogging a guy..." Ginny said, cringing at the thought.

"Yea, and imagine if your dad was _my _dad walking in on in," muttered Bre, staring fixedly at the floor.

"That bad?" Hermoine asked gently.

"Yea..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Er...not really; sorry. I mean, I'm glad you care and came up, but I just don't feel like talking about it."

"That's ok; we just wanted to make sure you were alright," Hermoine assured her.

Breanna nodded and the two girls left a few minutes later.

* * *

It was soon dinnertime and Hermoine and Ginny were still the only ones who'd seen Bre. While Molly was finishing up cooking, Lupin slipped out and up the stairs, closely followed by Sirius.

"What are you doing?"

"Going up to see Bre, what are _you _doing?"

"Coming with you, Moony, what else?"

"No, Sirius, I don't want to bombard her—"

"Well neither do I!"

"If you must..."

Lupin hurried up the stairs, rolling his eyes at his long-time friend. He'd wanted to go up alone and see if he could talk to Breanna, but if Sirius wanted to come along there wasn't really any point in trying to talk him out of it.

Both men walked into the girl's room and were surprised to see her dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair brushed, but she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up when the came in and looked as though she thought they were going to scold her.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked, stepping in while Sirius remained near the doorway.

"Yea"

"Were you going to come down?"

"Yea...just getting ready for the worried looks everyone's going to give me...and all the food Mrs. Weasley's going to shove down my throat."

"Well, Bill and Arthur aren't here, so it's not too many people," Lupin said, trying to sound assuring. "Everyone is worried about you, though, although Hermoine and Ginny insisted you were fine."

"Yea, they came up earlier"

"Alright..."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Sirius asked, closing the door as he heard feet on the stairs.

"Nope"

"Breanna, are you sure?" Lupin asked, sitting next to her on the bed and looking so sincerely concerned that it hurt.

"Yea," she forced herself to reply.

She knew that the whole story would only piss them off and lead them to murderous thoughts. As much as she felt like she needed to talk and get things off her chest, she couldn't bring herself to say out loud what had happened.

"Alright, come on downstairs then," Lupin said quietly, guiding her to the door with a hand on her shoulder.

Sirius let them go past him and then glared at the room, as though hoping it would fess-up some answers, before following them. He couldn't help but want to know what was wrong. Now that he'd gotten over his forced resentment towards her, he realized what, exactly, had made everyone mad at him before they even really knew her. There was just something about her that was sweet that you wanted to protect her. She was just so...innocent? He wasn't sure if that was the right word, but one look at her made you feel like it was your duty to protect her and she just _looked _likable. He wondered, now, how he could have made himself dislike her.

Everyone looked up when she entered the kitchen and she quietly sat between Lupin and Harry. After everyone got over the small surprise, they continued talking and laughing. After being annoyed by poking and prodding, Harry got up and switched seats with George, who smiled feebly at Bre. She returned it and groaned as Mrs. Weasley bustled back over.

"Here, dear, have some more; you really need to eat"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm really not that hungry"

"But you've missed two meals, sweetie, you need to eat"

"Molly, if she's not hungry, then she's not hungry," Lupin said softly, as not to start something, but firmly.

"Yea, mum, she's a big girl and knows if she'd hungry," Charlie added when she opened her mouth to protest. With a 'humph' she went to fuss over Ginny.

Breanna felt a wave of gratitude towards both men and finished the vegetables on her plate quickly. She stuck around for a while after she finished, but ended up going back to her room when she couldn't get into the conversations.

* * *

The next few days were like that; she showed up for meals but mostly stayed in her room. She started talking more at meals but she just couldn't bring herself to face people for very long. Ginny and Hermoine stopped in a time or two everyday to strike up conversations or to ask for some help on their homework.

"Have you thought about writing to him?" Hermoine asked out of the blue, sounding causal as she pulled Breanna out of her daze.

"To who?... my dad?"

"No, to Santa"

"Shut up. Well...no; I wouldn't even know what to say," Breanna shrugged.

"Tell him you're 17and have the right to snog whoever you want," muttered Ginny, meaning it as a joke.

"Tried that; he wasn't happy"

"Well, ya know...you could tell us exactly what happened and then maybe we could tell you what to write..." Hermoine suggested, trying to weasel details out of her.

"Nah; I don't think he'd be happy with me sending an owl to him. He told me not to before"

"Ok, but—"

"I'm gonna go see what Fred and George are up to," she announced, rising from her seat and heading next door.

As much as she liked the girls, it was getting annoying that they kept trying to drill her for more details; she knew Fred and George wouldn't. Truth was, she had thought about writing a letter, but knew she shouldn't, so she didn't want to get talked into it.

"Hey"

Both boys looked up in surprise when she walked in and plopped down. After looking in Fred's lap, she saw that they were making mail-order forms.

"I'll be your secretary," she decided, taking the quill and clipboard from him.

The twins smiled and discussed prices for everything, asking her what she thought and having her write down the final decisions. It took all afternoon, but she found that she was glad she'd ventured out of her room and into their presence; they were relaxing in a strange sort of way.

* * *

**well, i hope it was good...was it? review and tell me what u think.**

**Mrs. Green: **thanks for reviewing! i'm really glad ur still liking the story.

**GoldenShadowfire: **thanks for reviewing again and, yes, definitely keep reviewing! yay! so...was it who u thought?...if it wasn't, tell me who u thought it was gonna be. I thought about making it be another person, but then i decided this way would make things more interesting in the long run...meh; let me know what u thought.

**R and R**


	8. Not The Best End To The Summer

**HEY! well, first i want to apologize for the long wait. we went on vacation for the last week of summer so i didn't have internet and i've been busy with crap loads of work now that school has started; but now it's all under control. Plus i've started starting a new fic for BoondockSaints cuz that's a frickin' awesome movie!**

**so anyway, here's the next chapter. I was gonna add some more, but decided to leave u with a cliffy cuz i felt bad for taking so long. So anyway, hope u like it.**

**R and R**

**Enjoy**

* * *

NOT THE BEST END TO THE SUMMER

That night Breanna woke to clashes of thunder outside and the sound of rain on the large window. She laid there for a moment, but couldn't sleep so she rolled out of bed and padded barefoot over to the window to watch the lightening. She sat down next to the floor-length window and watched as the sky lit up before a clap of thunder shook through her.

Meanwhile, next door, George had woken up as well. He looked at the bed next to him and Fred was sound asleep, which wasn't surprising. Fred was a heavy sleeper and could have slept through an explosion, while George was normally a very light sleeper. He laid in bed and tried to drift back off, but every time he was close to falling asleep, a clap of thunder jolted him awake again.

"Damn storms," he muttered, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

He needed something to do, since he couldn't sleep, but what? Without really deciding to do it, he stood and walked from the room to the door next to theirs. He pushed it open slowly and frowned when he didn't see Breanna in her bed. However, when a bolt of lightening lit the room, he saw her sitting on the floor between her bed and the window. Her knees were drawn up and her arms were wrapped around them as she gazed out through the rain.

He made his way over to her and she looked up when a floorboard creaked under his feet.

"Hi"

"Hey...couldn't sleep either?"

She shook her head and turned back to the window, watching as another fork of light crossed the sky. She looked back again when George sat behind her, his legs on either side of her, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, so quietly that she only just heard him over the rain.

She shook her head.

"Don't be"

George just sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, now that she'd lowered her legs.

"Shut and locked doors need to be a 'must' now," he muttered, rewarded by a chuckle from Bre.

"Yea...yea, they do, huh?"

He nodded and turned so his face was in the nape of her neck, kissing her there softly.

"How mad was he?" he murmured after a few moments.

"Pretty mad..."

"On a scale from one to ten?"

"Eleven"

"Damn...I'm sorry baby," he muttered, sounding angry with himself.

She just shrugged but said nothing; it would pointless to say she didn't care, or something, because she obviously did. She did, however, smile at his small endearment, but chose to make no comment on it. Instead, she put her hands over his and leaned back into his chest.

"Hold that thought a second," he told her, before scooting back so he could lean against the bed. "Ok."

He put his arms back around her and she leaned against him again, getting comfortable before drifting off.

* * *

Bre woke up to someone moving around her and then, before she could completely figure out what was going on, she was lifted off the floor completely. She opened her eyes blearily to see George's face above her, and then she was laid down on the bed. 

"S' goin on?" she mumbled.

"I'm hungry but I didn't want to leave you on the floor"

"Oh...what time is it?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"9:46"

"I'm up..."

She rolled unceremoniously out of bed and George waited for her while she brushed through her hair. It was still raining outside and she pulled socks on to protect her feet from the cold floor.

"Oooo...a boy and a girl coming out of a room, with only one bed, in the morning...what's a twin to think?" Fred asked, coming out of the room next door with a wicked grin.

George rolled his eyes and nudged his way around his twin, leading the way down the stairs.

"Oh, you're up! Good. I've got all your school things, so you'll want to go pack them in your trunks. Breanna, I saw your father in Diagon Alley, so he gave me your things as well; everything's in the sitting room."

"Ok, thanks..."

"It's quite all right. Now, no more cleaning, but I want you all finishing up homework these next few days, understood?"

"Yes"

"Yea"

"Yep; we'll get right on that," Fred grumbled.

After breakfast they kids all went to the other for their things and brought them up to their rooms to pack up for school.

"Looking forward to school?"

Breanna turned and saw Sirius standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Umm...not for the homework, but I'm looking forward to seeing people again. Angelina and everybody; I'll be nice."

"Yes...that really is the only good part about school."

"Hah, yea...come on in"

He seemed to have been waiting for an invitation, and strode in to sit on the edge of the bed, watching her sort through folders on the floor for a few minutes.

"Are you sure you're all right, Breanna? You've been quieter; not quite as vivacious as usual."

"Yea...things are just complicated."

"Ah, yes, that's what happens as you get older, unfortunately. You're dad?"

"Yea...I can't decide if I want him to show up..."

She did, in a way. She still felt like she needed proof that he was ok...but what if he was still mad? He probably was; any dad would be. But how mad? Surely not mad enough that he'd want to hit her...but it was possible. Maybe that's why he wasn't coming around; because he knew the other people in the house would never have it. Or maybe he really wasn't ok; maybe something had happened that nobody knew about.

"He's just busy, Bre"

"I know"

"But you're still worried?"

"Yea...but he's mad at me; that's why he's not coming"

"So mad that he wouldn't stop in to see his only daughter"

"Apparently"

"...what did he say that night, Breanna?" Sirius asked levelly; he'd wondered that since he saw her on the stairs the night.

"Nothing...enough..." she shrugged, fiddling with a string on her pants.

"Mmhmm...I'll be needed a talk with him then the next time there's a meeting"

"No, don't! It'll just make things worse...don't bother. It'll blow over sooner or later."

"Well, preferably sooner. Just don't dwell on it, hmm? It's not worth it; he'll come around"

"Ok"

Breanna finished packing and Sirius watched for a few more minutes before getting up and leaving, not wanting to push the subject too far.

He hadn't been gone long when the twins trooped in, lounging themselves on her bed.

"You're packed already?"

"Course we are; we just toss it in our trunks," Fred nodded.

"Got some books sitting out cuz we reckon we really should get homework done"

"But not tonight"

"Right"

"Can you believe there's only a few days until school starts?" George asked, exasperated.

"Ah, yes, where ever did summer go?" Fred sighed, shaking his head.

"It was fun though," George conceded.

"Yea," Bre nodded, agreeing that, for the most part, the summer had been a good one.

"Pity we couldn't have done to Diagon Alley though"

"Yea, could've stocked up on some things"

They spent the rest of the afternoon reliving the finer moments of the summer and all the things they could've, and should've, done to Kreacher when he came nosing around. They left for supper, but then went back upstairs, that time retreating to Ron and Harry's room.

"Time for dinner," their mother announced, bustling in a little earlier than usual.

"Already?"

"Yes, Ron; there's going to be a meeting tonight and the kitchen is an absolute sty. Come on you lot"

The kids trudged downstairs and ate quickly and Mrs. Weasley bidding. After they ate they congregated up in Ron and Harry's room where they could hear the door open when people came in. They didn't hear any talking they could make out, though, as everyone went straight to the kitchen when they walked in.

They stayed up late, until everyone's eyelids were drooping, before trudging away to their own rooms.

"Night Bre"

"G'night Fred"

"Night babe"

"Night George"

"Babe...sweetie...shnookums...sugar-pie..." Fred teased, batting his eyes dreamily.

"Shut up!' George scowled and shoved Fred into the room ahead of him, grumbling incoherently about something.

* * *

Breanna smiled tiredly and went into her room. As tired as she was, she really wanted to stay awake. She pulled her sweat pants on and changed into a tank-top, trying to think of things that would make her less tired. She climbed into bed nonetheless and stared up at the ceiling, twirling her thumbs for something to do. 

Funny, though, the harder you try to stay awake, the faster you fall asleep. It's just like how time goes fast when something you're not looking forward to is coming up. Breanna fell asleep after hardly any time at all, and was dead to the world when a tall, dark figure came into her room silently and sat down in the empty chair.

Severus Snape sat in the kitchen through the whole meeting with his arms crossed and his gaze fixed on the floor, a scowl on his face. He hardly paid attention to anything that was said, as his thoughts were on someone in a room a few landings up.

The meeting was quite long, just as the last few had been, and he was more than relieved when Dumbledore bid them a safe farewell.

He didn't even wait for anyone else to leave before jumping up and hurrying up the stairs in the most dignified way possible. He passed some of the other kids' rooms and was pleased to find them silent and dark, meaning they'd gone to sleep.

Breanna's door was open a sliver and he pushed it open silently before moving in and sitting silently in the chair he'd once conjured; that night seemed to long ago now. He leaned forward to shake her awake but then he couldn't bring himself to, so he just leaned back and watched her.

She was beautiful. She took after her mother and he loved her even more than his late wife, which he once thought was an impossible feat. The only thing Breanna had gotten from him was her hair and her eyes. Her eyes were almost as dark as his, as was her hair...but it had a subtle auburn tint that had to have come from her mother.

It was times like these when he missed Claudia the most. For one, she'd never have lost her temper, but she'd know what to do in this situation nevertheless. He didn't, so he just sat back and watched her small, silent form as she slept peacefully, breathing low and even. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he got up sometime later and left silently; everyone else was already asleep when he exited through the front door.

* * *

Breanna woke late in the night, rolling over to see that it was past 1:00 in the morning. She knew her dad hadn't come, but could the meeting still be going on? It couldn't be...but then where was he? 

Throwing caution to the wind, she rolled out of bed and headed for the stairs, just to see if anyone was still in the kitchen. She'd barely got to the landing below hers when she just about ran right into somebody.

"Bre?"

"Charlie?"

"Yea...what're you doing up?" he asked, pulling out his wand and lighting it.

"Um...just...nothing..." she eyed the cup in his hand and figured that's what he'd gotten up for.

"Uh huh...just a pointless midnight stroll?"

"Pretty much, yea..." she met his eyes and sighed, seeing his disbelieving look. "I just wanted to see if the meeting was still going on...but obviously it's not."

"Bre...it's almost 2:00"

"I know..."

"Then why did you think people were still here?"

"I dunno; I'm just tired," she told him quickly before turning and going back to her bed before he could protest.

He hadn't come to see her. He must hate her. He probably thought she liked the Weasleys more than she liked him...he must've thought she meant what she said. Damn it...

She fell into a fitful sleep a couple hours later and was surprised to wake up just like usual in the morning.

"Morning, dears," Mrs. Weasley greeted as Breanna and Bill shuffled into the kitchen.

"Morning mum"

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley"

Charlie had early 'duty,' which Bre was rather glad of so there wouldn't be any questioning about the previous night. She didn't really want to have to deal with that at the moment.

She spent most of the day helping the twins with their homework. They didn't really need it, since they were really quite smart, but she pretty much just kept them on track; she was glad that this task didn't require being very enthusiastic or social.

"Three more days..." Fred grumbled ruefully as they headed to bed that night.

"In three days we'll be back on that train to school"

"But you'll be able so sell more stuff then," Bre pointed out around a yawn.

"True; g'night"

"Night"

"G'night"

"What? No sweetie or honey-pie?"

"Fred!"

* * *

A tall, black hooded figure strode down a dimly lit street, but stopped short when he found his path blocked by four other figures. 

"We know your secret," one of the mystery figures stated.

"Excuse me?" the dark haired man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We know. You've lied to us and you've lied to the Dark Lord; you should've known you'd never get away with it," a woman's voice chided.

"He's not easily fooled; did you really think you could trick him?" a large man asked deeply.

"I don't know what you're talking about; now, I have things to do"

"We're not as naive as you seem to think we are, but you'll pay...oh yes, you'll pay"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, but---"

A small 'pop' cut him off and a hooded figure appeared beside the others. The person was taller than the rest and his face was completely hidden.

"Severus…. I'm afraid you've disappointed me…it's not good to disappoint me. A spy? I'm sorry, but I can't let that go…"

The hood of the man's cloak moved back a bit as he pulled out a wand, revealed two red orbs where his eyes should be.

"Good-bye Severus…."

* * *

**Am I evil? Hah, sorry. Review!**

**Mrs. Green: **I'm glad u liked it and sorry for the wait...heheh, we'll see what'll happen...

**GoldenShadowFire:** haha, good for u; very perceptice of u! well i was thinking of making it Charlie and have him be all 'big brother' and be mad at George...but then i was thinking --he's George's brother too. Plus Snape makes it more interesting. : ) anyway, glad u liked it and sry for making ya impatient lol

**MG: **i'm glad u think Snape's in charatcter, i try. Thanks for the review.

**HyperSquishy: **well, we'll see what happens i suppose...yay! it makes me happy that u like their relationship! go me. THanks for reviewing! yay!

**Review people! i love to know what u think; it keeps me going. Hopefully the next chapter will be up pretty soon; i suppose it depends on my work load, but i've got most of the chapter figured out already. Later ppl.**


	9. Back To School

**Oh My Goodness...it's been so long and i'm SOOO sorry. I've been busy and just haven't sat down to finisht his chapter, although i've had part of it written quite some time. I'm really sorry to keep you waiting. It's not that long of an update, but it takes care of the cliff-hanger and switches the setting for the future. Yay for that.Again, so sorry so late.**

**R and R!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

BACK TO SCHOOL

"_Good-bye Severus..."_

There was an almost-blinding flash of green light and...

Breanna screamed and sat bolt up right in her bed. Her eyes were wide as she stared around in horror before realizing she was in her room at Grimuald Place.

"A dream...just-just a dream...holy shit..."

Tears fell from her eyes and she made no attempt to wipe them way just yet; what she'd just 'seen' hit her. Her dad...they were trying to kill her dad. If she'd stayed asleep a moment longer, he'd have been dead.

"Bre!"

She turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway, his hair a tousled mess; she had obviously just woken him up.

"You ok?"

"Um...umm, yea. Yea, I'm ok"

"Why'd you scream then?" he asked, walking into the room and looking around in the light of his lit wand.

"Um...umm..." She just shrugged and sniffed, now wiping desperately at her eyes.

"You crying?...s'matter?" he asked, finally making it over to the bed and sitting down next to her.

She just shrugged again and bit her lip in an attempt to not break down. Dead. She kept seeing that flash of green light; what would she have seen if she'd stayed asleep only a few seconds longer? She shuddered to think of it...

"What happened?" Charlie questioned again, sounding more awake now.

"J– um, just a bad dream," Bre answered, taking a deep breath.

"Bout what?"

She didn't want to say; she didn't want to talk about it. Looking at him with pleading eyes, she silently begged with him not to make her say. However, the look he was giving her was so sincerely concerned that she didn't think she could bare to leave him in the dark about it...

She opened her mouth to tell him, but the only thing that came out was a small sob.

"Aw, Bre, what is it?" Charlie asked softly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him.

"My dad...they killed him..."

"Whoa, what? Who killed him?"

"I don't know...death eaters...Y-you-Know-Who..."

"When? —what?—how do you know?"

"In my dream..."

"Oh! Oh, then Bre, it's fine; he's fine. Dad just saw him this morning"

"He did?"

"Yea," Charlie nodded, rubbing her back reassuringly. "Didn't talk to him or anything, just in passing, but he was fine. And you just saw him the other day..."

"N-no I didn't"

"Sure you did. The meeting went late and he came up here to see you...right?"

Bre shook her head. "No, th-that's why I was out of bed that night"

"Ooooh...I could've sworn he came up here though...but he's fine!" Charlie added again. "He's fine and you don't need to worry, you know that right?"

"I guess..." Bre nodded, trying to take a deep breath, which ended up only coming in gasps.

"Ok..."

Setting his wand aside, Charlie embraced her in a real hug for a few moments before pulling back to look her over.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yea," she nodded, even as more tears sprang to her eyes.

"Want me to go get George?"

"No, no I don't want to wake him up...sorry I woke you up..."

"Nah, it's fine, really, and George wouldn't care, Bre"

"I don't want to bother him..."

"It won't be bothering him; he'd want to know," Charlie decided, already slipping off of the bed before she had a chance to protest further.

Bre frowned but remained silent, instead occupying herself with grabbing a sweatshirt to pull on, since she was suddenly much colder than when she'd went to sleep. She'd just _had_ to scream...now she was bugging everyone...

Charlie stepped out of her room and turned to go next door when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Raising his want to get a better look, he saw Sirius standing on the landing.

"She ok?" Sirius asked, raising his hand to keep the light from his eye.

"Just spooked is all," Charlie nodded, lowering his wand.

"So...Snape never went to see her?"

"That's what she says...but I swear I saw him go upstairs"

"He did; I saw him too...I'm gonna have to have a word with him next time he comes around..."

"I wouldn't mind being there, too..."

Sirius nodded with a barely-there smirk and looked past Charlie to the other door.

"Better go get your brother"

"Yea..."

Sighing, Charlie walked into the room and practically dragged George out of bed.

"Wh–!"

"Shut up!" Charlie hissed as they passed Fred's bed and exited the room and shut the door.

"Charlie! What?" George bristled, swatting away his brother's hand that had him by the shirt.

"Don't hit me, idiot!" Charlie whispered, shoving his brother lightly in an annoyed way.

"Well what the hell do you want, then?"

"Bre had a nightmare and it has her all freaked out, so I came to get you"

"Bre?"

"Yea"

"About what?"

"About You-Know-Who killing her dad"

Without another word, George nodded and hurried into her room. Charlie stood in the doorway to watch for a few minutes before heading to his own room.

Bre sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her bare feet while she waited. She heard Charlie and Fred whispering in the hall for a few second before George came in looking really worried.

"Hey baby"

"Hey...sorry I woke you up..."

"Actually, Charlie did, but I don't care," George assured her, smiling lightly as he sat down with her. "You ok?"

"Yea...it was just really real, ya know?"

"Yea, dreams can definitely mess with your mind; I know what you're talking about"

Bre nodded and rubbed at her eyes with the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Sighing, George lightly pulled her arms down and hugged her to him, just sitting with her for a while.

"You tired?" he asked after a few minutes.

"...yea"

"Alrighty then..."

Rolling not-so-gracefully to the other side of the bed, he maneuvered himself under the covers before holding them open for Bre. She joined him, after tugging of her sweatshirt, and borrowed herself under the covers.

"Gonna be alright?"

"...yea, I was just freaked out..."

"I know"

George pulled the covers up more and moved his pillow a little before wrapping an arm around Bre and closing his eyes for sleep.

---

Bre woke the next morning and her first thought was that her nose was extremely cold. Her second thought was that she couldn't move her arm that well. This called for eyes to be opened, and the first thing she saw was a chin...George's chin.

_'Oh yea...'_

Carefully and slowly, Bre moved back from him and rolled silently out of bed. She would've liked to stay with him but her stomach was already growling, which, she realized, was why she'd woken up. She grabbed up her sweatshirt and pulled it on quickly and started rubbing her nose with her sleeve to warm it up as she found socks. Once they were on, she crept quietly to and out the door.

"Mornin'"

Turning, she saw Bill right behind her, smiling a greeting. His smile was as charming as always, although his wasn't hair pulled back as well as usual.

"Morning..." Bre murmured back as she sleepily made her way down stairs that seemed much longer in the morning.

"You're moving too slow..."

"Huh? —whoa!"

Before she'd really understood what Bill was trying to tell her, he'd turned her around and hoisted her up over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she hissed, not wanting to wake anyone else.

"Nope; I'm a grown man and I need breakfast. I was already down there once and mum told me it wasn't polit to eat in my boxers with other people around, so I don't want to have to wait even longer for you to get moving"

"I can walk by myself!"

"I know, not pipe down or you'll wake _her _up"

By 'her' Bill had been referring to Mrs. Black, who's painting they were now passing since they were at the bottom of the stairs.

Bre did as she was told but entertained herself by poking him hard in the side, since he wasn't able to tell her off for it.

"Blimey, woman, what's with you!" he finally complained, dropping her unceremoniously once they were in the kitchen.

"Bill! You'll set her on her feet properly next time you do anything with her that involves you taking her feet of the ground, you hear?" Mrs. Weasley snapped, seeming quite irritable.

"Yes mum...sorry Bre"

Breanna shrugged and quietly accepted the food that Mrs. Weasley piled onto her plate. Mr. Weasley and Lupin were at the end of the table discussing something quietly, but other then those two and Mrs. Weasley, it was just Bre and Bill in the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" Bill asked with the air of simply making conversation.

"Yes," Bre answered, eyeing Bill to see if maybe Charlie had told him, and it didn't appear that he had.

"Good, that's good...I'm glad not to have to be out late anymore for a while; it wears on you," Bill sighed. By now everyone knew that the kids knew there was a 'duty' for 'something', so they didn't bother hiding it, but they were doing an immaculate job of hiding what 'it' was.

Bre nodded and the conversation died out as they continued eating, casting the room into near silence until Fred and George trudged in.

* * *

Never had Breanna headed back to Hogwarts in such low spirits. She wasn't able to think about much in the morning though, since it was near chaos with everyone running around for last minute things; Fred and George nearly broke Ginny's neck racing their trunks down the stairs.

The walk to Kings Cross Station was fairly uneventful, but one they got onto their platform, they were surrounded by people they hadn't seen all summer.

"Bre!"

Angelina was running at Bre almost as soon as she walked through the barrier, catching her in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you!" she screeched, and the two girls almost toppled over.

"You, too!" Bre laughed. "I was almost going through withdraws from you."

"Oh, me too, girl," the taller girl laughed.

"Girls," Fred muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, gee, I missed you, too," Angelina laughed, pulling him into a hug and giving him only a quick kiss, since his mother was close by.

They greeted Lee Jordan and Katie Bell soon after that, and plenty of other people as they got onto the train and waved good-bye to Mrs. Weasley and the other members of the Order who'd come to see them off.

"So, Bre, how was your summer?" Angelina inquired when the twins went off to see where Lee had gone off to, leaving the three girls alone for a while.

"For the most part it was good... me and George are an item now..."

"Ahhhh! Oh my gosh!"

"Oy, what're you screaming on about?" Fred asked, appearing in the doorway with George, Lee, and Alicia Spinnet in town.

Angelina jumped up and pulled Alicia into the compartment, but shut the door on the boys, "Go away again," she laughed.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked, laughing and sitting next to Katie and brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"Breanna and George are together!"

"Really!"

"Yes. It's about time, ain't it?" Angelina smirked.

"Sure is," the other two nodded.

"Shut up, all of you," Bre blushed.

After a few minutes of giggling, the girls let the irritated boys back in, and spent the rest of the ride catching up and joking around.

When the train finally pulled to a stop, they all got up and migrated to the hall to get off the train.

"You ok?" George asked, squeezing Bre's hand as they got onto the horseless carriages.

"Um...yea...just not sure how I feel about seeing my dad again," Bre said quietly, so the other's wouldn't overhear, before turning to look out the window.

* * *

**Well, there it was. Yippy. Hope it was okay, even tho it wasn't very long. Again, sorry for the delay. New chap won't take so long, i promise.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR! I APPRECIATE IT. KEEP THEM COMING!**

**ok...just wanted to say that the Snape i picture in my mind isn't Alan Rickman from the movies. He's cool and all...but that's just not how i picture Snape when i read the stories or write them. I actually see him like Jason Isaacs (who actually plays Mr. Malfor in the movies). IDK y...but his character in _The Patriot_ was just how i pictured Snape...meh. Maybe I'll make one of those pictures sights and put it in my Profile so u can see what i mean...maybe i'll post what i think Bree looks like, too...eh, we'll see. Tell me what u think.**


	10. Talking

**Hey! sorry it kind of took a while...but it wasn't as long as last time, so i suppose that's something. anyway, i've been crazy busy lately...even tho it's holiday break now, i've been all over the place, but having a lot of fun. but here's the next chapter and it's not really very long, buti hope u like it.  
R and R**

**Enjoy**

* * *

TALKING

"Well, Welcome to Hogwarts all of our new students, and to all of our old ones: Welcome Back," Dumbledore greeted warmly after the Sorting. "There area few announcements to be made, but they can wait until after you're all fed and watered; tuck in!"

This was met with a few hearty cheers — mainly courtesy of the Weasley Twins — and everyone smiled and filled their plates as soon as the food appeared before them.

"Bre...what _is _the matter with you, girl?" Katie asked a little ways into dinner.

"Yea, where's your appetite at? You're usually a pig!"

"Well, gee, thanks, Ang," Bre muttered, purposefully avoiding letting her gaze stray to the Staff Table.

"Aw, you know what I mean; what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired more than anything and I want sleep!"

"Yea, and she'd had enough food to last her a while with my mom's cooking," George joked, trying to cover things up.

Meanwhile, at the staff table, conversation at one end was curt.

"How was your summer, Severus?"

"Quite all right, Minerva; and yours?"

"It was fine"

The attempt at friendly conversation ended and both teachers continued eating in silence, both occupied with their own thoughts.

"So, you're noticing, are you?" Professor McGonagall asked while later, after noticing her colleague staring long and hard at his daughter.

"Noticed what? That my daughter attends this school? Why, yes, Minerva, I long since have," Severus replied cooly.

"That she'd not eating," the older woman continued.

Not really wanting to admit that his old teacher had read him correctly, his merely clenched his jaw. In any other situation, he knew she'd be glad to be proved right; she didn't smile.

"I've talked to Mrs. Weasley recently and it seems that this is a growing trend as of late," she commented in an off-handed sort of way before turning to strike up conversation with Professor Flitwick.

"Well, I see you all seem full now. And I'm sure you're tired so I'll try to be brief. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the list of things not allowed in the halls has been extended and can be found on his office door. Also, another reminder that no student is allowed in the forbidden forest. Now then, on a different note, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Umbridge."

There was the small amount of clapping for the short, squat woman before Dumbledore tried to continue. He only tried because the new teacher, who wanted to say a few words, interrupted him. A _few _words, however, was an understatement since she went on a long-winded speech that even most of the teachers didn't listen to.

"Ah, yes, thank you Professor," Dumbledore said politely when she finished. "Well, I think everything's been covered for now. Off to bed with you, you'll get your class schedules from your Head of House in the morning."

With this farewell, everyone stood and filed out of the Great Hall with a surprisingly small amount of pushing and shoving.

"Well, that woman's bound to be a bore, aye?" Fred asked casually as they left.

"Right-o," George agreed.

"Probably...it'll be hard to come up-to-scratch after Moody," Ron pointed out.

"Well it wasn't _really _Moody, but I see what you mean," George nodded.

"Don't see why they didn't have the real one come teach," Fred mused.

"Well, he's probably busy with––er...with other things," Ron said lamely, stopping himself from saying something about the Order just in time.

They made it to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and were about to go in when a Second Year tapped Bre on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Um...well...Professor Snape wants to see you down in his office," the little girl said quickly, looking scared that her Potions teacher had singled her out.

"Oh...ok; thanks"

Looking much more relieved, the young girl — Ann, Bre thought her name was— hurried off into the Common Room.

"Ignore him," Fred suggested shrewdly. "Make him wait."

"No, I think I should go..."

Angelina and Kate, who didn't know anything was wrong, found no interest in the conversation and strolled right into the Common Room with Lee.

"You sure?" George asked.

"Yea, it's fine..."

After two reassuring smiles from the twins, Bre turned around and went back down all the stairs, back past the great hall, and down to the dungeons where her dad's office was. She stood outside the door a moment and really wasn't sure if she should knock or just walk in like she usually did. Feeling abnormally uncomfortable, she knocked once before just letting herself in.

He was sitting at his desk, quill out and writing. He looked up for a moment when she stepped in before going back to writing, but other than that he didn't acknowledge her presence. She closed the door behind her and sat in the stiff armchair right in front of his desk. When she sat, he set his pen down and leaned back, surveying her intently but she refused to meet his eye.

The silence dragged on between them, the only sound was the fait ticking of the clock as the seconds came and went.

When Bre finally got herself to look at him, her was no longer looking at her; he was looking at something on his desk. She couldn't see what it was, but she was sure it wasn't as interesting as he was seemingly making it. As she watched him, she realized how much she'd missed him. She wanted to hug him and be mad with him all at the same time...but she'd never be able to be mad at him for long.

"Look, dad" — his head immediately snapped up to meet her gaze — "I didn't mean what I said that night, really. I promise that's not how I really feel; I was just upset and I didn't know what I was saying, and—"

"Breanna"

Snape held up a hand, silencing her, and he shifted in his chair awkwardly.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for," he told her gently, yet firmly.

"Yes there is! What I said, I didn't mean it!"

"Shh; I know you didn't. You didn't mean it how it sounded and I know it," he assured her.

She could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes but did her best to ignore them. Silence fell again and she fiddled with her hands in her lap, staring fixedly at them until she realized her dad had gotten up and was now standing in front of his desk, leaning against the corner of it.

"But...there is apologizing that needs to be done, and it needs to be done by me," he said after a short moment. "That night, what I did was appalling. I can say that I was angry, which I was, but that's no excuse. What I did—"

"Dad, I provoked you. I deserved—"

"No! Don't even say that," he cut her off, forcefully. "Noone deserves that. There's nothing you can say that makes you deserve me to strike out at you; I have no right to. You understand?"

She nodded. She knew how her dad felt about things like that because of how he was raised. She'd only met her grandfather a few times and that was enough. She knew enough about her dad's childhood home life to never want to see her grandfather again.

"I can't for the life of me understand how I could ever considering anything like what I did, and I can't expect you to forgive me but I am sorry."

"But I do forgive you. Dad, it's...I just wanted to _see _you," Bre managed, choking on her words.

Her dad nodded forlornly, having yet to forgive himself.

"Can we just forget that night?" she asked, hating everything about it.

"We can try"

Tears fell from her eyes when she nodded and she found herself with her arms wrapped around her father before she remembered moving. She buried her face in his chest and his arms came around her, one hand stroking her hair absently.

"I don't want to turn into my father," he said so quietly that she could barely hear him; she wasn't sure if he meant for her to. "I love you, and I don't want you to think I don't," he continued a bit louder.

"I know"

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, but the tears had stopped when they pulled apart.

"You should go back to your room," he said quietly.

"Yea...yea, I'd stay but it's the first night and everyone would ask...I just don't want t have to deal with that."

"Perfectly understandable; I'm sure your friends are incredibly nose"

She hastily wiped away her tears and just smiled; she couldn't really deny it, they did like to know what was going on all the time.

"Off you go then, and do get some sleep; you have classes tomorrow"

Not feeling so down in the dumps, Breanna nodded and left his office, heading back up to Gryffindor Common Room.

"How'd it go?"

She jumped when George stepped out from behind suit of armor on the sixth floor, but then wondered why she hadn't expected something of the sort.

"Fine"

"Uh huh...looks like you've been crying," he pointed out, stepping in front of her so she'd pay attention and not try to keep on walking.

"Well, yea, we had some things to talk about but we're okay"

"Good"

He gave her a soft kiss before taking her hand and continuing on their way in comfortable silence.

Once back to the Common Room, Angelina seized her arm and whisked her off to the girl's dormitory where they had their usual girl's night, giggling, telling stories, and having an over-all crazy/good time. They fell asleep a little later than they probably should have, but they didn't particularly care.

* * *

**Well, there it was...it's not very long, i know. Hopefully the next chap is longer and it shouldn't be TOO long in coming, but x-mas is coming soon so i'll be busy with family and stuff...probably not b4 next week...we'll see how much time i get  
Anyway, Review please!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far**

**Merry Christmas**


End file.
